TFPrime: Thrill of The Hunt
by IHeartTFs94
Summary: SEQUEL TO CHOICES WE MAKE! Jack has three problems. One, he is being hunted by Megatron. Two, he learns of a secret about himself.  And three, he and the autobots must hunt down an artifact before the decepticons do.   JackXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm back! This is the first chapter of my sequel to The Choices We Make. I hope you guys enjoy it. I am also adding my own OC to this story which you will find out who it is later on. I really hope to make this story better then the first one and make it more longer. Oh, and only less than 2 days until season 2! Yay! Lol, anyway I hope you like chapter 1. Enjoy!**

(Somewhere in a forest in the U.S.A.)

The night sky was ominous black. Black storm clouds roamed the sky covering all the stars flashing out bolts of lightning with a loud rumble of thunder following after it. The wind was so strong that some of the trees have already snapped to the ground. The big lake near by the center of the forest was creating huge rapid waves which could knock a big grizzly bear to the ground. The only thing that could be heard was the harsh whistling of the wind and the huge bang of thunder that would shake the ground.

A flash came out of nowhere from the sky. A ship that probably was able to fit only one passenger got closer and closer into the storm as it entered the Earth's atmosphere. Lightning flashed all around it as the ship tried to dodge each strike. One lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck the ship hard.

The ship began to malfunction as it began to dive down into the forest. The ship plowd through a whole bunch of giant trees and skidded across the now muddy ground. I huge craves was made as the ship stopped now almost half way deep into the mud. There was no movement until the door of the ship opened. A small figure popped out.

It quickly scanned the area. It's blue optics flashed twice as if it was a sign that the coast was clear. It took a step into the muddy ground. It was probably human size, only the figure of a cybertronian. It's armour and helm were a faded turquoise color with silver highlights on it. It's face was almost covered with some type of guard which covered it's mouth, except for the optics which glowed from the shadow from inside the helm. On both sides of the helm were small round horns close to the back top part.

It walked over towards the damage area of the ship. The engine was sparking and producing alot of smoke. The small bot let out a small noise as if it was a sigh. Damage like this would take months just to fix it. The rain began to pour so much as if it were a waterfall. The wind picked up as well.

The bot knew the only thing to do now, was to take shelter elsewhere. It quickly went back inside the ship and looked around as if to find something. It then noticed the satchel which was knocked down by the crash landing and went to retrieve it. It quickly opened it to make sure the cargo inside wasn't broken. It let out a sigh of release as it flung the satchel strap over its shoulder.

The bot hopped off the ship and quickly took another glance around. Far out it could see a rocky area just north through the trees. With any luck it would be able to find a cave to take shelter in. Quickly thinking, it deployed a blade from out of its arm and started hacking away at some tree branches. When it got enough branches, the bot tried its best to cover up the ship.

Soon as that was done with, it headed towards the rocks. The wind was so strong that it almost knocked the little bot over. The bot continued to fight against the storm as it approached closer into the rocks. It scanned the areas wherever it turned in hopes to find shelter soon.

Just then it heard a sound. The sound of a jet. The bot quickly ducked behind a boulder as he saw a jet fly by him. It then landed where the ship crashed. The bot became frantic as it grasped the satchel tightly. It knew that the only way to continue its mission was to continue without stopping. It couldn't let anyone find it. But the bot knew it couldn't just keep walking in the storm. The bot kept walking and walking.

* * *

><p>The jet landed a few yards away from the crash site. Then it transformed. A tall but skinny mech with silver armour with bits of red highlights on him stood up as he looked around.<p>

He then noticed an odd image as he walked towards it. He brushed the branches off of it and looked almost shocked. Not only was he surprised to find a ship but this ship in particular.

A sly grin spread across his face as he opened the door and walked in. The control center of it was a total mess. Everything looked fried and everything was knocked over. The mech looked outside and noticed a small trail of foot prints in the moist ground heading North.

He let out a chuckle as he walked over to a big gash of the ship. Energon was leaking from the gash into the mud.

"Out of all the planets and solar systems in this universe, that minicon chose to come to this one." He then started walking away from the ship. "Well, why don't we see how far you can run before I find you." He then deployed his cannon. "But first to make sure that no one tracks your ship. We wouldn't want any disturbances in this little chase now would we."

Having said that, he fired directly at the leaking energon. The ship then exploded into a powerful blast of heat and fire. The mech watched gleefully as the ship started to burn.

"Soon I will become more stronger and powerful than Megatron and Optimus Prime combined. No one will be able to stop me. Starscream."

* * *

><p>The small bot continued to run. It heard an explosion somewhere back where the ship was. The bot didn't stop running. It knew that it must protect what was in the satchel at all cost. If the bots records were right, Optimus Prime and his team were somewhere on this planet. It had to find them in order to complete its mission.<p>

It kept running.

Soon it ran straight out from the rocks and stumbled upon a campsite of some sorts. RVs were parked all over and looked like they were locked up type from the storm. A few tents were starting to blow down or just shook from the wind. The rain died down and the wind wasn't that bad anymore.

The bot quietly snuck towards the camp grounds. It knew it couldn't let any human see it. It then noticed a light through the window of an RV. It peeked inside and saw a young couple arguing inside. It couldn't make out what they were saying though. It then quickly scanned the both of them hoping that they wouldn't pay any attention to the light. Luckily they didn't.

Soon as the scan was complete the bot walked away. It first made sure no one was looking and quickly transformed and continued walking north. As it kept walking it passed a sign that said _Jasper 20 miles away._

**Hope you guys liked it and I hope to update chapter 2 soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is chapter 2. Just watched Orion Pax part 1 last night which was so awesome. Can't wait for part 2 and 3! Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

(Jack's POV)

_Jack was running for his life._

_ He was panting hard as he tried to keep on running. He was in what looked like a cave filled with shadows. It was so dark it was hard to even see his own hands. But he kept on running. _

_He could feel a rumble in the ground as he heard thunderous footsteps behind him. He kept looking back to see who was chasing him, but he would see nothing. He kept on running now faster. He saw a light straight ahead and ran straight towards it. As he got closer, he realized that the light came from the full moon that shined so bright through the cave. He also saw the sky in front of him instead of ground._

_ He slowed down as he walked towards the mouth of the cave. He was on a huge cliff as he peaked down over the edge. He gasped. There laying on the ground way down from the cliff were the autobots. Energon was everywhere as it leaked from the bot's motionless bodies. Optimus Prime laid there dead with a big wound in his chest as if someone had stabbed him. Arcee's dead optics were locked into Jack's eyes. Jack stumbled back trying to fight his tears. _

_Just then a roar of laughter came from behind him as he turned around. Stepping out from the shadows was a pair of blood red optics which belonged to none other than Megatron. His blade was out which was now stained with dry energon all over it. Megatron sneered as he approached the teenager._

"_There's no where you can escape boy," he smirked as he grabbed Jack tightly around his sharp claws. Jack tried to squirm free as he grunted with rage. But the tyrant continued to squeeze tighter. Megatron smirked as he used one of his claws to lift Jack's chin. "You know, you should have finished me back in the cave, just like I finished the autobots."_

"_At least I'm not a monster like you," Jack growled as he tried to fight the pain._

_Megatron sneered as he dropped Jack. Jack landed so close to the edge that he nearly went over it. He looked up to see the decepticon raise his blade over his head as he glared down back at him._

"_I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream."_

_He brought his blade down at Jack._

Jack awoke as he sat up straight in his bed. He was panting so hard as he quickly glanced around the room. He was soaked in sweat and was also twisted in his sheets.

He looked out the window to see that it was still pitch black outside and quickly glanced at his alarm clock. 2:26 am. He gave a sigh as he calmed himself down. That was the fourth time he had that dream since his adventure on the nemesis.

He clutched the key in his hand which he found a chain for and kept it around his neck always. When Optimus made him the protector of the key, he never left anywhere without it. He didn't want to just leave it in his pocket all the time just to have it fall out or to have someone take it without him knowing. He would always wear it under his shirt so that no one will notice it.

He let his head plop back down on the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. His head was just streaming with thoughts. He tried to clear his mind as he tried to go back to sleep.

Jack got up around ten o clock. It took him about an hour to fall back asleep from his nightmare. He went downstairs and went straight to the kitchen. He walked towards the fridge and pulled out a jug of orange juice. He then noticed a note on the fridge door from his mom. _Won't be able to come home after my shift, have plans. See you later on tonight. Love you. Mom. _

Jack rolled his eyes as he chuckled to himself. By plans she means another date with Agent Fowler. They probably went out together six or seven times now. At least his mom was happier and wasn't nagging him to be careful anymore.

He looked outside. The weather was looking very gloomy out. He gave a sad sigh as he poured himself a glass of orange juice and stuck the jug back into the fridge. He was hoping on getting out sometime with Arcee.

It had been almost a month since they saved Optimus from the decepticons. Optimus lost his memories and believed that he was still Orion Pax. Arcee also got injured thanks to Megatron and was still recovering. It was difficult for her to drive, but she started walking again and was able to step outside for a while. Since then he would arrive at base by the ground bridge from his home.

Optimus also have been teaching Jack a few pointers about being a leader as well as a few defence techniques that the boy could use in case of an emergency with decepticons. Jack always listened to the prime as they spent their time together. Optimus was almost like an older brother to him. Jack always did want an older brother.

Jack couldn't get the dream out of his head. He never told anyone about it. He thought that he would forget about it after the first time, only for it to come back. Images of blood red optics flashed in his mind as he tried to erase them. What was scary to him was that it all looked so real to him. What does it mean, he thought as he took a sip of orange juice.

His cell then rang its usual tune as he answered it.

"Hey Arcee." He said with a smile.

"Hey partner, ready for a bridge over?"

"Pretty quick," he said as he quickly ran upstairs and put on his grey t shirt on with the white long sleeve one underneath and his blue jeans. "You feeling any better today?"

"Still not a hundred percent, but definitely some improvement."

"That's great," Jack said as he tried to pull his black white toe cap shoes on. He tucked the key under his shirt. "Ok, ready for that bridge."

"Bout time," Arcee chuckled. "See you soon."

Jack walked into the garage and waited. A moment later a blue and green portal flashed into view. Jack entered in as the portal closed behind him.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and I hope to update really soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!**

(Autobot Base)

Soon as Jack arrived at base, there was already some excitement happening.

He looked almost stunned as Miko ran past him with Ratchet chasing after her. They ran by so quickly, but Jack was able to tell on Ratchet's face plate was not just fury, but also blue paint over his optics and red paint around his mouth and on his cheeks.

"MIKO, YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW," the medic yelled as he tried to grab the fifteen year old Asian girl.

She quickly dodged his servo. "You have to be faster to catch me doc bot."

She then turned into the huge hallway and disappeared with Ratchet still going after her. Jack noticed Arcee sitting close to Bumblebee and Raf who were busy gaming out racing each other.

"_Time to eat my dust,"_ Bumblebee beeped happily to Raf.

"Oh yeah, check this," Raf replied as he shifted his controller butons. His car on the screen then rammed Bumblebee's car off the road spinning out of control. Raf's car then passed the finish line.

"Alright!" Raf cheered.

Bumblebee gave the twelve year old almost a frown. "_No fair. You stole my move."_

Raf looked up at his guardian with a grin of triumph. "It's only a game Bee. Besides , I always learn from the best."

Bumblebee's face plate went from a frown to a smile. "_Well thanks buddy."_

Raf rolled his eyes as he adjusted his glasses. Bumblebee then had his game face on.

"_Two out of three?"_

Raf smirked at the yellow bot. "You're on."

Back they were sucked into their game. Jack walked over and sat beside Arcee as they both watched the two younger ones racing each other.

"What happened to Ratchet?" Jack asked.

Arcee glanced down at him and just shook her head. "He decided to take a stasis nap while Miko also decided to paint some picture or something for school. Apparently she thought it would be funny if she did a little on Ratchet."

_Yikes,_ Jack thought. "Where's Bulkhead and Optimus."

"Recon. Bulkhead will most likely try to defend Miko when he returns."

"Well, for Miko's sake let's hope he returns soon."

Arcee just chuckled but then had a look of concern on her face. She noticed Jack was redder around his grey blue eyes. "Are you feeling okay Jack?"

Jack looked up at her. "Yeah, just didn't sleep very good last night."

Arcee wasn't convinced. "That's the tenth time you had trouble sleeping this month. Something on your mind?"

Jack just shrugged. He didn't want to tell her about his nightmare. He thought it wasn't a big deal anyway since it was only just a dream.

Which he had every night so far.

"Jack, you know you can always talk to me about anything."

"I'm alright Arcee, there's nothing to talk about."

Arcee gave a sigh just as they heard a voice coming from the monitors.

"Optimus to base. Prepare the groundbridge."

Arcee got up as she walked towards the groundbridge and activated it. Soon Optimus Prime and Bulkhead entered into the base.

Bulkhead was a little surprised that Arcee was the one that opened the ground bridge portal. "Hey Cee, what happened to Ratchet."

Soon as he said that there was a crash coming from the hall. "I NEEDED THAT," came Ratchet's voice. "MIKO, COME HERE!"

Miko then came into view and ran straight towards Bulkhead. She was panting very hard as she hid behind Bulkhead's leg. Ratchet then came into view with his makeup now smeared a bit. Bulkhead was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Miko, when I get my servos on you, I'll..." Ratchet began.

"Ratchet, stand down." Optimus warned him.

"Stand down? Do you not see what she did to my face plate?" Ratchet said furiously.

"Go clean yourself off. Miko will be dealt with, but not this minute."

Ratchet gave a humph as he said, "fine." He then left the room muttering something cybertronian. Once he was out of sight, Miko and Bulkhead bursted out laughing their heads off.

"Oh scrap, I can't believe you did that." Bulkhead laughed.

"You should have seen his face when he noticed it." She did the reaction as if she was ratchet which made them both laugh even harder.

"That is enough both of you," Optimus said. "There will be consequences for you Miko, but right now we have even bigger issues to handle."

Raf and Bumblebee paused their game and looked up at the prime. "_What kind of issues?"_ Bumblebee asked.

"There was an explosion just close to Jasper somewhere in a forest. We went to investigate to find nothing but debris. But we were able to discover that it was a ship."

"A ship?" Raf asked.

"So somebody is also on Earth right now," Arcee said.

"All we know is that the explosion happened sometime last night. We were able to find footsteps that lead towards Jasper. This visitor of ours is somewhere close by. However, we do not have any information if it is an autobot or decepticon."

"Autobot or not, we must find this visitor before the Decepticons do," Ratchet said. The paint was nearly scrubbed off except for a few specs. He walked over to the monitor and started searching locations around Jasper. "My guess, if he came from this location, then he must be somewhere in this gorge."

"Bumblebee, I may acquire your assistance this time." Optimus said as he turned to face the scout.

Bumblebee nodded as he walked towards Optimus.

"Good luck," Raf yelled to bumblebee.

The two bots stood in front of the ground bridge as the portal came to view. "Let's roll." Optimus said as he and Bumblebee both transformed and drove through the portal. They arrived at the location and drove off down the path of the desert gorge. The sky was still grey and gloomy.

"Ratchet, see if you can get a fix on the bot's signal." Optimus said through his commlink.

There was a pause until Ratchet finally spoke. "Optimus, I don't see it anywhere. It's as if he's cloaking it with some kind of field. He should be somewhere here at this location."

"Then we'll search every inch of this gorge until we find him."

* * *

><p>(The Nemesis)<p>

"Then we'll search every inch of this gorge until we find him." Optimus' voice spoke out through Soundwave's screen. Megatron stood in front of the decepticon spy. Knockout then walked up beside him with a smirk. "Optimus Prime out and about. Why don't we go give them visit?"

"Not yet Knockout," Megatron said in a cool voice. "I do have plans for Optimus Prime, but the only obstacle between me from him is the boy."

"I'm confused Lord Megatron," Knockout said. "How could a human possible be in your way?"

"It's because of that fleshling that all my plans were ruined. He is no ordinary human. He resembles too much of prime." Megatron was now clenching his teeth together as he scowled. The boy was the one who revealed the truth to Orion and brought back Optimus Prime. "The only way to defeat prime, is to get rid of the child first. I want to feel his heart die out when I slowly terminate him." He then made a fist and squeezed it tightly as if he already had the fleshling in his servos. Knockout flinched a little almost pitying the human.

Almost.

"But why not kill Optimus first and then hunt the boy?"

"Optimus' weakness are these insects. When I kill the boy, I want it to scar Optimus Prime for good."

He then looked at Soundwave's screen which showed Optimus' location.

"Sent a seeker down there to investigate what their looking for. It could be of some use to me."

Soundwave nodded and walked away. Megatron then looked at the giant screen as he looked at the Earth. An evil look spread across his face as images of the boy flashed before his optics. _Soon you will be alone, without Optimus or your guardian. I will hunt you down Jack, even if I have to tear this planet apart. I will find you."_

**If any one of you wonderful writers have any ideas that I can use to this story, I will be happy to hear them from you. Hope to update soon!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Here is chapter four! I am now so pumped up for part 3 of Orion Pax. So many cliff-hangers were left in part 2. Who here loved the scene where Fowler had to talk to Breakdown. I nearly died laughing! **

**Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

(Somewhere outside of Jasper, Nevada)

Optimus and Bumblebee scanned every inch of the gorge as they drove by in hopes to find the visitor.

Nothing.

They had been searching for almost an hour now and were still on the lookout. It soon started to rain lightly and then hard causing the path to turn into thick mud. Optimus skidded a little on the mud and stopped right in a big mud pile. He tried driving out with no luck and decided to transform into robot mode as did Bumblebee.

"If we continue to search in vehicle form, it will be difficult to drive. We will carry on now by foot. We are running out of time before the stranger passes through. We must split up. I will continue going west while you go north."

Bumblebee nodded as he and Optimus split into their own directions.

Bumblebee was scanning high and low for any trace, even footprints or any sign of action or movement. He kept trying to cover his faceplate with his servos from the rain. The last thing he needed to worry about was to rust in the rain.

_Where are you?_ Bumblebee thought to himself. It was like the time Raf showed him how to play hide and seek. Since Raf was so small, he was a better hider than Bee and it would take Bee at least half an hour or more to find the boy. Bumblebee kept on walking and realized that the rain was letting up. _Rain showers in deserts sure don't last long, but they do rain down all at once_, thought the scout. A small patch of sunlight was trying to peak out from the clouds. Bumblebee then stopped in his tracks. He bent down and glanced down at the ground.

Footprints.

Human Footprints that were made not to long ago. Bumblebee quickly contacted Optimus. _"(Optimus, I have discovered human footprints that were made recently. A human could be wondering around here and may stumble upon us)."_

"Understood," Optimus replied. "But we must continue searching. If we do come across a human, do not make yourself noticed."

Bumblebee beeped in agreement and continued walking but was carefully glancing around in case a human did come into view.

* * *

><p>(OC's POV)<p>

I had to keep going.

Clutching the satchel strap I kept on trudging through the mud and rain. My new organic form was a little more complex than I thought. I was more use to my cybertronian form that I never really considered experiencing my organic genetic.

I kept glancing behind me in case anyone was following me. I am sure someone is. I have to stay in this form in hopes that they will think I'm one of them. I couldn't just keep carrying the satchel with me all the time or else that will be their first clue. I had to find a safe place to hide it for now until I can locate the autobots.

I was now panting as I was trying to run most of the time. Thank primus the rain was keeping my organic shell cool from overheating. I needed a second to catch my breath. I stopped close to a corner of the gorge and rested myself against the dirt wall.

All of a sudden I fell on my back. I looked up to realize that the corner was also a small opening to what looked like a cave. I figured it must be a good place to leave the satchel for now if no one will notice the entrance. I continued walking into the cave which was getting darker and darker. I quickly withdrew a blaster from my palm and held up a ball of electric bolts. I held it out in front of me to see where I was going. The cave was long, empty, and narrow. Only a human could fit down here. I kept on walking and realized that this was only a small hallway which led to a much bigger space more inside.

The dirt wall and floor were now rock inside the cave. The cave was big enough for a whole team of cybertronians. The cave was dark as well. A wind sound came from another tunnel which was straight across to the other side of the cave. I walked over to it realizing it could be another entrance. I decided to investigate to make sure it was unnoticeable like the other one.

I found myself climbing more than walking. This tunnel was bigger but not nearly as big as inside the cave, but still big enough for a cybertonian to go through. The light was now getting more bright as I finally reached the second mouth of the cave. The cave of the mouth was huge. I walked towards it and realized that I led straight to the edge of a cliff. I peaked down. The cliff was probably 300 feet down. I looked forward into the sky.

That's when I saw the jet.

The same jet from the other night. Flying towards my direction. I had to hide the satchtel here and try to lure the jet away from it.

I quickly ran down the tunnel and back into the center of the cave. I quickly scanned the area and noticed a pile of rocks. I quickly ran over to it and moved the rocks to form some space. I took the satchel off and made sure it was sealed tightly. As long as it stayed in this special satchel it will not be detected by anyone.

I placed it in the small space I made and put the rocks back on top to completely cover it. Soon as I was done, I ran back through the smaller tunnel and out the entrance.

I could only make out a little of the jet now. I had to keep going. As long as he doesn't realize what I really am, it will keep going. But I mustn't let my guard down. I then continued on heading west.

* * *

><p>Starscream was soaring over the gorge. He knew that he was close the minicon. He scanned the areas he soared over to find no trace of any kind. He kept on flying and noticed a human femme walking west. He just took one glance at her and continued flying by.<p>

"Wait a minute?" Starscream said to himself as he made a turn and turned around to where the femme was walking he quietly landed on top of a cliff and transformed into robot mode. He looked at the girl suspiciously.

The human looked to be almost seventeen or eighteen. She had on a greenish turquoise slim fitting huggy with sleeves that went only to her elbows with a white tang top underneath. She had on dark grey jeans that were a little loose fitting with white and turquoise runners which matched her clothes. She was slightly tanned with sandy blonde hair which came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were also blue. Almost electric blue.

The same electric blue colour optics which the minicon also has.

Starscream chuckled as he watched the human from above. "Tricky tricky."

He then transformed and flew straight towards her. Hearing the loud sound, the femme quickly whipped her head around to see the jet diving straight towards her. She quickly dodged it but was also knocked against a sharp pile of rocks. She scraped her elbow so hard that her protoform skin was now showing through her human shell. She tried to fight the pain as she grimaced at the jet which now transformed right in front of her. The former decepticon smiled slyly at her as he walked towards her.

"Clever trying to blend in with human kind. I almost forgot that you mincons are part organic and can create your own organic shell as well."

The femme quickly rose to her feet and positioned herself in a fighting stance. "Starscream, is it? I believe I bumped into you before back on Cybertron. You 're Megatron's right hand con."

"_Was _Megatron's right hand con_. _Now I serve no one but myself." He chuckled as he stopped about fifteen feet from the femme. "It certainly has been a while has it minicon. I certainly never forget a face of a thief. Megatron was furious when you took what was rightfully his."

"**It was never his to own**." The femme shouted out at the seeker. "It would have brought more harm than good if Megatron still would have had it."

"Well, harm for the autobots at least," chuckled Starscream. "Now be a good girl and hand it over."

The femme glared at him. "And what makes you think that I'll just hand it over to a creep like you?"

Starscream sneered. "Give it to me, and I will let you live. Don't make this difficult for yourself femme."

The femme just smirked as she stood her ground. "Now that wouldn't be any fun now would it."

Starscream just grinned slightly. "Oh well, your choice." He then extended his knife like talons. "Of life," he finished as he slashed at the femme.

She quickly dodged and transformed into her robot form. She started shooting out fast balls of bolts from her palm at the seeker. Starscream tried to shield his face from the blasts. The femme jumped into the air and started firing down at her opponent, only to get hit by his servo down to the ground. She quickly got up soon as Starscream withdrew his blasters and started firing at her. She quickly formed at force field in front of her, but the blasts were pushing her back a little.

"You certainly have gotten weaker since we last met minicon. You're making this too easy." The seeker said snidely as he then fired a missile at her.

She quickly jumped into the air and dodged the missile before it could even hit her. It soon exploded against the wall of the gorge which made a thunderous noise.

"Is that the best you got Starscream?" the femme said as she jumped into the air towards his face plate. Blades shot out from her arms as she gave the seeker a good slash across his face. Starscream cried out in agony as he covered his face plate where the femme slashed. She landed down behind him and continued blasting him from behind causing him to stumble a little.

* * *

><p>Optimus' head jerked up when he heard the explosion. It sounded like it was not too far from where he was.<p>

"Bumblebee, an explosion went off a few clicks away from me. I need you to come to my location."

Optimus was now running towards where the explosion was heard. He ran around a corner and saw Starscream. He was firing at something which Optimus couldn't see at first until the dust around it settled down.

It was Broadcast.

He remembered the minicon from the battle in Tyger Pax. He then saw that the seeker was now slouching and panting. Broadcast stood in front of him just smiling.

"What's the matter Screamer? Am I too fast for ya?"

Then just like that, the seeker fired another missile at her. She went sailing backwards with a hard impact to the ground. Energon was leaking from her and she was covered in burn marks from the blast of the attack. She was gasping as she tried to get up.

She couldn't move.

She was in too much pain to do anything. She heard a chuckle as Starscream walked towards her with his blaster and aimed it at her head.

"Now, last chance. Where is it?"

She closed her optics waiting for the next blast. _This is it_ she thought. She heard a blast and flinched. Only to her surprise that she didn't feel anything. She opened her optics to see Starscream cowarding away from a bunch of blasts coming towards him. She turned her head around to see a familiar figure running towards them firing at the seeker.

Optimus Prime.

She was glad to see him, but had slowly blacked out as he approached them.

Optimus kept firing at Starscream. Starscream tried to fire back only to be blasted at from the other side of him. He turned around to see the autobot scout shooting at him as well. Starscream then transformed into jet form and flew away.

Optimus and Bumblebee approached the minicon who had transformed back into human form before becoming unconscious. She was badly burnt and needed medical attention right away.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay." Optimus said as he gently picked up the small femme in his servos.

As the ground bridge showed up, both autobots walked through with the minicon, not realizing one of Megatron's troopers were spying on them from above.

**If any of you have some ideas for this story, please share them with me.**

**Please review as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I was busy this week and almost had a writer's block for this chapter. Thank you guys so much for your ideas and I found one very useful that I added a bit to this chapter and then hopefully build it up in later chapters. Who here loved the 3 part premiere? I'm just so happy that Optimus Prime is back! I am so excited for Operation Bumblebee part 1 coming tomorrow. Hope you guys like this chapter and please review! **

(Autobot Base)

Everyone was shocked to see what Optimus was carrying. Jack looked at the figure and realized it was a girl. She looked to be a little bit older than him. She was covered in burns and scratches. He then noticed the huge scrape on her elbow which showed a strange skin which was black with what looked like electric blue veins on it. It was sparking a little as well. Jack was a little puzzled by it. She looked human, but she wasn't. Ratchet walked over towards Optimus and immediately recognized the small figure.

"Broadcast?"

Optimus nodded. "She was attacked by Starscream and requires immediate medical help."

Ratchet carefully took Broadcast and gently placed her on a berth. She was still unconscious but breathing normally which was a good sign. Ratchet immediately went to fetch his tools. Jack walked over towards Broadcast. He then got a better look at her and almost forgot to breath.

She was beautiful. Her body was petite but looked like it belonged to a runner. She was slim but still had curves which gave her a natural woman look. Her skin had a healthy glow which went well with her silk blonde hair. Her face was slim and was both round and heart shaped. Her face was what caught his attention at first. He almost thought he was looking at an angel. Jack looked up at Optimus.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Broadcast. She is one of the only minicons that lived on Cybertron." Optimus said as he glanced down at her.

"What do you mean by one of the only?"

Optimus looked at Jack. "Minicons come from protoforms like we do. They are the building blocks of all life. A few protoforms were accidently contaminated with organic samples. The minicons were the result. Minicons are part cybertronian and organic, there what you would call a hybrid. Broadcast was the last to be created during the war and sided with us. During the war on Cybertron, many minicons were terminated. Megatron hated the minicons seeing how they are hybrids and wanted them all to be gone. We kept Broadcast under our protection and had her help us on the side lines."

Miko glanced at the minicon. "So, she is part alien robot and part human?"

Optimus nodded.

"Sweet!" Miko then said excitedly.

Ratchet finally finding the right tools rushed over to Broadcast and started working on her. Bumblebee was watching with a sad expression on his face. Raf looked up at his friend and put his hand on the scout.

"She's going to be okay Bee."

Bumblebee looked down and smiled at the young boy. He then took another glance at Broadcast and felt a little hope. He remembered the day that she departed from Cybertron.

* * *

><p>(Flash Back)<p>

_Smoke filled up the atmosphere as lasers and blasts came out of nowhere. The sound of battle thundered through the silence. Cyberton was slowly being torn apart. Bumblebee was running as fast as he could with a green minicon running behind him. Bumblebee could never understand how a small bot with small legs could run that fast. _

"_How far till we get to the control station?" the minicon asked. _

_Bumblebee checked his navigation system. "About ten more clicks."_

"_Scrap. I was hoping on slowing down just a little bit. I may like running but I need to draw a line sooner or later."_

"_Quite the athlete, aren't you Broadcast?" snickered Bumblebee._

"_I may not be able to transform with wheels, but I still can out run any con who wants to get his fenders kicked by me." She said proudly as she adjusted the satchel strap on her shoulder._

"_I think I see it straight ahead," Bumblebee said. She enough out of the fog of smoke was the control station. They ran straight for the door and quickly checked to make sure that they weren't being followed by any decepticons before going in._

"_So far so good." Bumblebee said as they went up an elevator towards the top of the building. Soon as they reached the top, Optimus Prime and his team were already waiting for them. Cliffjumper smirked at the both of them._

"_We were beginning to think you didn't make it through that entire ruckus."_

"_No con can ever take this scout down." Bumblebee said boastfully. "They would be begging for mercy once I bring out my sting."_

"_And through a lot of bull," Broadcast said with a smile. Bumblebee just glared at her._

_Optimus walked over to the two. "Have you retrieved it?"_

_Broadcast held up the satchel and opened it revealing the artefact to the autobot leader. Optimus then looked at everyone else. _

"_Then it is time."_

_The flash back then changed to a different scene. There was a small ship Broadcast was now boarding with the satchel. The bots walked towards her. _

"_You be careful now Broadcast. We'll do what we can to hold the cons off." Cliffjumper said._

"_Yeah, it's a big universe out there." Bulkhead added._

"_I'm tough enough to go through anything." Broadcast said, and then her tone changed. "Just please promise me you will all be careful."_

_They all nodded. Bumblebee waved at her. "Don't worry about us. We'll see you really soon."_

_Optimus walked towards the minicon. "Good luck Broadcast. May Primus guide you on your journey."_

_Broadcast then soluted before boarding. A few moments later, she took off on the ship. She looked down to see her friends battling off the decepticons. Bumblebee was injured but looked up to see her almost out of Cybertron's orbit._

* * *

><p>(End of Flash Back)<p>

Ratchet was still working away on Broadcast. He then took a step back and looked at Jack.

"We may aquire your mother Jack. I was able to fix and rewire her circuitry, but her organic injuries may require human attention."

Jack nodded and grabbed his cell. As his cell rang, he couldn't get his eyes off her. He could feel almost like a connection. It was as if he had seen her before.

* * *

><p>(The nemesis)<p>

After the seeker told everything he saw to his master, an evil smile spread across Megatron's face.

"So the minicon called Broadcast has arrived on Earth." He looked at the seeker. "Was she carrying a satchel?"

"No lord Megatron." The seeker responded.

"She must have it hidden somewhere. But sooner or later she will go back for it. When she does, we'll be ready."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Here is chapter 6. I was so happy for the two parter with Bumblebee. Can't wait for the next episode. I know it was yesterday but HAPPY ST PATRICK'S DAY! Spring is here as well. Yay! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

(Somewhere in a forest)

Starscream yelped in pain as he tried to patch up his injuries from his battle with the minicon. Due to the lack of medical care he had, he did what he could to stop the energon from leaking. He cursed as he tried to fight the pain. He could have won if it hadn't been for Optimus Prime and his scout. That minicon was lucky this time, but next time won't be so easy for her. Starscream moved his arm around to make sure that the wound was fully patched up.

_I need that minicon if I am able to get that artefact, _thought Starscream as he got to his feet. _She didn't have it with her so she must have hidden it. But where?_

He then transformed and flew off. If he was going to find what he wants, he was going to have to find the minicon first. Autobot or no autobot.

* * *

><p>(Autobot Base)<p>

A few moments later, June and Fowler drove through the ground bridge. June quickly rushed over to Broadcast who was still comatose. June was shocked to see her not only beaten up, but also to notice her protoform skin. June quickly turned to face Fowler.

"Will, get my bag. Quickly."

Fowler nodded and grabbed it. June went right to work. Jack walked up beside Fowler.

"Sorry to ruin your evening plans," Jack said.

"Not a problem. We didn't have anything planned anyway," Fowler said with a grin.

June started patching Broadcast up. She couldn't believe how human the bot looked. It took her not too long until all of Broadcasts wounds were patched up. She zipped up her bag and took a step back.

"I did all that I can. Now all we have to do is wait." She said as she tossed her bag back into the car.

Three hours went by and still no movement from broadcast. Her heart/spark rate was normal as well as her breathing. June and Fowler left an hour ago to continue on their evening. Bulkhead went to drive Miko back home as did Bumblebee with Raf. Optimus went out on patrol. Jack decided to stay a little longer to keep an eye on Broadcast. Arcee was getting her weekly check up from Ratchet in the other room leaving Jack alone with the unconscious minicon. Jack plopped down on the couch and kept glancing over at the femme. He was beginning to feel tired and decided to just rest his eyes for a second.

* * *

><p><em>Jack found himself in a gorge. There was fog everywhere making everything look grey around him. He started walking to see if he could get out of the fog somehow. He kept walking until he noticed a strange light coming towards him. He stopped in his tracks as he stared at the white light. The light was so bright that Jack has to shield his eyes from it. When he looked again, he noticed a figure walking towards him. He gasped when he saw who it was. Her blonde hair covered most of her face from the breeze and her wounds were completely gone. Her eyes were very blue which Jack was lost in. He was lost for words. She was so breath taking. She looked back at Jack. She had a troubled look on her face. <em>

"_We have to keep moving," She said._

_Jack was confused as he took a step towards her. "Why? What's wrong?"_

_Just then there was a blast a few yards away. Broadcast then transformed into her robot form. Jack was speechless at her armour. He couldn't make out the colour from the fog but she looked magnificent. _

"_You have to keep running," She said as another blast came out now closer. _

_She ran into the fog and started firing. Soon there was silence. Jack stood in his place. What happened to Broadcast? He then heard footsteps coming towards him. Big footsteps. Jack then turned around and started running. He couldn't see a thing through the fog but still continued to run. He finally found a clearing out of the fog and stopped there. He looked around to see that he ran straight into a dead end. A huge gorge arch wall was in his path. _

_He looked around and saw images of smaller bots. Minicons. They were all being slaughtered by decepticons. Cries and screams ranged in his head as he tried blocking them out. Just then images flashed through his head. He saw smoke and buildings collapsing. But it all looked Cybertronian. He saw a mech who was running with something in his hand. It placed it in a pod and ran towards the control box. Jack looked closely to see that it was the size of a baby but was covered in some kind of liquid metal. Then the pod was shot off, just as a group of decepticons charged into the room. Jack was then back in the gorge. _

_He then heard the footsteps come closer to him. Soon red optics glowed into view as Megatron stepped out of the fog. His cannon was glowing as he aimed it at Jack with a grin. _

"_Your next." _

_He fired._

* * *

><p>Jack woke up with a startle. He was trying to catch his breath as he noticed that Arcee was standing right beside him.<p>

"Jack, you alright?"

Jack sighed as he sat straight up. "Yeah, fine. Just a nightmare."

"Is that why you haven't been sleeping these past days?"

"No," Jack lied. "This was just the only one."

"You know you can always talk to me if something's bothering you Jack."

"There's nothing to talk about," Jack said.

"Then why do you look troubled?" Arcee said sounding more serious.

"I'm fine," Jack said sounding now defensive.

Arcee didn't say anything else. She knew jack wasn't telling the truth, but she couldn't force it out of him. Just then they heard a sound. A cough. They turned to see Broadcast moving a little.

"Ratchet," shouted Arcee as she ran towards the minicon. Ratchet ran in a moment later.

She's waking up."

They all watched as the small femme slowly opened her eyes.

**Please review and I will try and update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! First day of spring and I'm stuck at home with spring fever. On the bright side, I was able to write out this chapter. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

(Autobot Base)

Broadcast's head was spinning.

She was sore all over. What happened, she thought to herself. She tried to remember, but nothing came to her head. She couldn't remember much before she blacked out. _How long was I out? _She still felt a little weak as she tried to wake up. Finally, she opened her eyes.

Her vision was still blurry as her eyes tried to focus on the images in front of her.

"She's waking up," Someone said. The voice sounded so familiar to Broadcast.

Her eyes were soon able to focus on the first image. She felt relieved as she recognized the face of the autobot medic. Her eyes soon focused on the other two. A blue femme bot with pink highlights stood beside her with a look of relief. Arcee. The other image was a lot smaller compared to the two bots. She saw a black haired teenager with blue eyes wearing a grey t shirt with a long sleeve white shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans. He looked like he was taller than her with his long lean body.

"Broadcast, how are you feeling?" Ratchet asked.

Broadcast looked at him and took a big sigh as she tried to stretch on the berth. "I had better days," she said with a grin.

Arcee stood straight as she smiled. "She's alright."

Broadcast tried to adjust herself to sit up.

"Easy now Broadcast," Ratchet said as he helped her up. "You've been unconscious for almost ten hours. Recover takes time."

Broadcast held her head which was now pounding. "What happened?"

"You were fighting against Starscream and got hit by one of his blasts. Lucky for you, Optimus and Bumblebee arrived just in time," Ratchet said.

Broadcast tried to remember anything of it. A few images flash of Starscream firing at her, but that was it.

"I don't remember very much."

"What do you remember?" Arcee asked.

Broadcast took a while to think to try and remember anything. "I do remember crash landing here, but that's it."

"Your injuries were severe. It could be a while before your memories come back to you." Ratchet said.

"Well, at least she remembers you guys," Jack said.

Broadcast turned her attention back to the teenager. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Jack. Jack Darby."

Broadcast turned her attention to the bots. "I thought we were supposed to keep a low profile."

"Jack is one of the few that knows of our existence. I'm his guardian," Arcee said.

"Bumblebee and Bulkhead have human charges as well which you will meet tomorrow. Those two should be back pretty soon. Optimus as well," Ratchet added.

"What about Cliffjumper? What's he been up to these days?" Broadcast asked.

Arcee looked the other way as she stood in silence. Broadcast noticed and realized something happened.

"Cliffjumper was terminated by Starscream months ago," Ratchet said.

Broadcast was now silent. She couldn't believe that Cliffjumper was gone. She remembered all the good and bad times she had with Cliffjumper from taking down cons to pulling pranks on Ratchet. She understood how Arcee was feeling about the lost of her partner.

"I'm really sorry," She said to Arcee.

Arcee just gave a small shrug as she tried to smile, "he would have been happy to see you again."

Just then, the monitor went off. "Ratchet, open the groundbridge," Optimus' voice said.

Ratchet walked towards the groundbridge and turned it on. Optimus walked through the blue green portal. He noticed Broadcast and walked towards her.

"Optimus," Broadcast said with a grin. "It's been a while."

"It certainly has old friend," Optimus said with a smile. "You have been gone for a long time."

Broadcast then suddenly remembered something. The whole point she landed on Earth for.

"It's still out there."

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"It's still out there hidden somewhere. I can't remember."

"What is?" Jack asked.

Optimus gently touched the minicon's shoulder. "Easy. You must rest. We will find it as soon as you recover."

"How? I can't remember where I even hid it."

"We will find it. But you must rest first."

Broadcast soon calmed down as she slumped back down on the berth. Why couldn't she remember where she hid it? How will she find it before the decepticons do?

Jack walked towards Arcee. "What is it that she has to protect?"

Arcee looked at Jack. "The allspark."

Jack looked a little confused. "What's that?"

"It was the energy source that Primus used to create our race. It holds the power of Primus which is unlimited."

"Wait a minute. So this allspark can make new life like the key to vector sigma?"

"Close. It's actually alive itself. The allspark is more powerful than just creating new life. We're talking about a destruction of a planet if it's in the wrong hands."

A shiver ran down Jack's spine. It was a scary thought just thinking what Megatron would do if he did get his hands on it. A few minutes later, Bulkhead and Bumblebee returned. They were relieved to hear that Broadcast was now awake. Bumblebee was chirping and bleeping happily.

"What happened to your voice box Bee?"

"_It got damaged right after you left Cybertron."_

"It seems I must have missed a lot while I was gone," Broadcast said.

"Don't worry," Bulkhead said, "We'll fill you in."

The three of them kept talking and laughing with each other.

"Broadcast always did act like one of the boys," Arcee said smiling. She then looked at Jack. "Ratchet said I am well enough to drive you home now. We should probably head back before your mom gets worried."

"Yeah, we should probably head out now." Jack looked at Broadcast. "Hope you feel better, and welcome to Earth."

Broadcast just chuckled. "It was nice meeting you Jack Darby. See ya later."

Jack smiled as he grabbed his helmet. Arcee transformed and drove up beside Jack. He hopped on and they took off out of base. Soon as they were on the road, Arcee began to chuckle. Jack looked confused.

"What's so funny?"

"I just think its cute how you have a crush on Broadcast."

Jack winced as he was caught by surprise. "What? What makes you say that?"

"Come on smooth operator. You think I didn't notice you making googly eyes at her since she arrived at base? You couldn't get your eyes off her when she was comatose."

"I don't have a crush on her."

"Suit yourself. She is cute."

"She's alright," Jack said. _She's more beautiful then cute, _Jack thought to himself. Jack was then thinking about that allspark that Broadcast was protecting. How were they suppose to find it if she couldn't remember where she hid it?"

"How long do you think till she remembers where the allspark is?" Jack asked Arcee.

"Who knows," Arcee said. "We can only hope that we can find it before the cons do."

They were silent for most of the trip back to Jack's house. Arcee stayed in Jack's garage for the night. Jack plopped on his bed and tried his best to go back to sleep.

The next morning, Jack woke up still feeling tired. It was not the best sleep he's had for a while. It was Sunday and the sky was a whole lot clearer then it was the other day. Jack quickly put his clothes on and grabbed a piece of toast before heading into the garage where Arcee was waiting.

"Sleep ok?"

"Yep," Jack lied.

They pulled out of the driveway and headed straight for base. Soon as they got there, Raf and Miko were already there. Miko of course was asking Broadcast a lot of questions all at once. Broadcast was now off the berth and was now walking around the base feeling much better.

"So, what kind of weapons do you have?" Raf asked her.

Broadcast smiled as she held her hand out with her palm facing up. Her hand then extended showing most of her protoform skin and an electric blue circle glowing where her palm was. A ball of electricity formed in her hand which glowed brightly. Raf and Miko watched in amazement.

"Cool! What else can you do?" Miko asked.

Broadcast's smile got bigger as she transformed into her robot form. The bottom of her feet deployed what looked like skates as she skated around the two humans ten times. Miko and Raf were fascinated. They cheered her on as she stopped and transformed back to human form. She then noticed Jack and smiled.

"Hello again Jack," she said.

"Hey," Jack replied. "Nice to see your feeling better."

"Thanks."

Arcee transformed. "Any memories come back yet?"

Broadcast sighed. "Not yet."

Optimus walked towards her. "Don't worry Broadcast. As long as the allspark's signature is hidden, we don't have to worry about the decepticons finding it."

Broadcast just shrugged. "I just wish I can remember."

"You will, in time."

So far all morning, Raf and Bumblebee went racing together while Bulkhead and Miko went dune bashing. Optimus and Ratchet went on a recon mission leaving Arcee, Jack, and Broadcast at base.

"You guys can go ahead and do whatever," Broadcast said. "I can just hang here and keep an eye on things."

"You can't just stay cooped up here by yourself," Arcee said.

"Why don't we show you around Jasper?" Jack suggested.

Broadcast grinned. "It would be nice to know more about your planet. Sure."

Arcee transformed and both of them hopped on. As Arcee drove, Broadcast had her arms wrapped around Jack's waist which made him smile. It's not every day he gets to ride with a girl. They drove all around Jasper and showed her many things. After they went through all of Jasper, they decided to go riding far away from the town. Jack and Broadcast cheered on Arcee as she ripped around the turns.

They didn't notice that high in the sky was a figure that looks a lot like a bird. A big metal bird.

* * *

><p>(The Nemesis)<p>

Soundwave had images of Arcee, Jack, and Broadcast on his screen as he showed Megatron.

"Now is the time to strike," Megatron said. "I shall deal with them myself."

**Please review and I hope to write the next chapter soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was so busy the last few weeks and when I wasn't I came down with writer's block. I made this chapter longer to make it up to you guys. Once again sorry for the delay and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

(Somewhere outside of Jasper)

The wind was starting to pick up as it blew dust across the landscape. There was no human or bot in sight miles away. It was almost noon and the bright sun was high in the sky. No cloud could block how bright that sun was. Everything seemed quiet, except for the sound of a motorcycle charging through the dirt. Arcee did a wheelie once she accelerated down the dirt road. Jack and Broadcast were having the time of their life as they cheered the autobot on.

"Ya still got it Arcee," chuckled Broadcast.

"Always will," Arcee boasted as she increased her speed.

Jack glanced over at Broadcast once a while but didn't say anything. She looked so beautiful in the sun light as her skin glowed from the sun rays. He didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't even talk to Sierra without saying something awkward to her. Broadcast was different from the other girls, and not just because she's from another planet. He didn't want to go to strong on her and make her feel uncomfortable since they really just met.

"This is really a beautiful planet you live in Jack," Broadcast said.

Jack's head jerked up as he came back into reality and glanced at her. "Thanks. Jasper isn't really the entertainment capital on Earth, but there are lots of great places to go to. Heck, even I haven't seen all of them yet."

"So how did you two meet?" Broadcast asked eying both Jack and Arcee.

"Smooth operator here tried to impress a girl when we first encountered until we were attacked by cons. I had no choice but to reveal our secret to him and Raf." Arcee said.

"What about Miko?"

"She found me in robot form in an alley talking to Jack. Had to let her in on the secret as well."

"Ah," Broadcast said then turned to Jack with a smile. "So, who was that girl you were trying to flirt with?"

Jack let out a quiet sigh so that Broadcast wouldn't hear. "Her name's Sierra. We have chemistry class together. I was just saying hello to her really."

"Oh sure, that was all it was," Arcee said sarcastically.

Jack ignored her. "So, what's it like being human for you?"

"Different. To tell you the truth this is the first time I've actually used my organic form in all of my life. You humans certainly do get dehydrated quite easily. Other than that, it's really interesting."

"Like what?"

"Well, you humans have what you call parents. You were created differently then I was. On Cybertron we had mentors who I guess would be like parent figures to humans. But you humans don't train for battle or war. You live in peace and share each moment with the ones close to you. That is something I find fascinating. Ever since I came online, I was always on the run. I realized what they were doing to bots like me who are hybrids and always ran for my life. It wasn't until I ran into the Optimus Prime and the autobots that I felt safe. They trained me for combat every day telling me to not let my size stop me from defending myself. Since then, I never let my guard down."

Jack was quiet for a while. It's true he was never trained for fighting or anything like that because there was nothing really to prepare for. But on Cybertron there was. Broadcast spent her entire life trying to survive and never experienced growing up or just living in peace. He then asked her another question.

"Have you ever met another minicon?"

Broadcast thought for a moment before she answered him. "I had met one, though I only saw him for two minutes until he ran off. His name was Sure Shock. I offered him to come with me back to the autobots, but he refused and ran off. He wanted no part in the war and wanted to stay away from it as far as possible. I never saw him again after that."

"I'm not surprised," Arcee said, "Some minicons choose to remain peaceful and not get tangled in war."

"But no matter how far they try to stay away, they still end up tangled in the middle," Broadcast added as her face became solumn.

Jack knew he shouldn't ask her anymore questions about Cybertron. Broadcast glanced over at Jack. He looked very mature for someone his age. He also looked...well, cute. She just smiled as she held onto Jack.

"Hey, I just realized something," Arcee said.

Broadcast and Jack looked at her confused. "What?" Broadcast asked.

"When you go walking around public areas with humans, you can't say your actual name. I mean, who ever heard of a human named Broadcast?"

"She does have a point," Jack said.

"Okay then," Broadcast said. "What should my human name be then?"

"How about Beatrice?" Arcee suggested.

"Seriously?" Broadcast said.

"It begins with B," Arcee said, "What about Brittany?"

Broadcast just shook her head.

"How about Bridget?" Jack suggested, "It means to be strong or to have strength."

Broadcast thought for a moment then smiled. "I like it. Bridget it is." She then glanced at Jack. "Ya know what, you're alright Jack."

Jack smiled back at her comment. Arcee then made a turn. "We should be heading back to base now. Optimus would want us to hear his status report."

They drove off back down the road. Arcee tried to contact base for a ground bridge but no one was back at base yet. Arcee kept on driving. Just then a blast shot in front of Arcee as the motorcycle swerved to avoid driving into it. Another blast came hitting close to the autobot causing her to crash into the ground. She transformed as she quickly grabbed the two riders before impacting to the ground. They stood up to see a big cloud of dust around them. They heard a jet like sound which was followed by a transforming sound. They all watched in shock as the figure of Megatron approached them. The decepticon grinned as he stopped in front of the trio.

"Well, well. Small world isn't it boy. I see you still insist on tagging along with Arcee." He then glanced at Broadcast who grimaced at him. "And Broadcast I presume. It certainly has been awhile since our last encounter."

Arcee drew her cannons as she aimed them at the tyrant. "If your here to get the allspark from her, she doesn't have it. It's somewhere far away from you."

Megatron just chuckled. "I am very well aware of that autobot. But I am not here for the allspark."

"Then why are you here."

Megatron then glanced down at Jack and sneered. Jack caught his gaze and positioned himself.

"Let's just say, Jack and I have some unfinished business." Having said that he fired up his cannon.

Arcee now in rage bolted at the con firing at him. He tried to push her aside but she dodged him. She fired at Megatron's face causing him to cover it in pain. She quickly turned to face Jack.

"RUN!" She screamed as Megatron gave her a kick in the stomach. She went sailing across the dirt and skidded to a halt. She slowly got up and continued firing at him. Jack didn't want to leave Arcee. He tried to help her, but was being dragged by Broadcast.

"You have to get out of here," She said.

"I'm not going to let Arcee kill herself," Jack argued.

"I will help Arcee. You have to try and contact the bots." They both took cover as they shield themselves from all the rocks and dirt flying at them. Broadcast transformed into robot mode. It was exactly like the model she had in Jack's dream. She then turned to Jack. "GO!" she yelled as she ran towards Megatron blasting at him.

Jack took off running. If he could find high enough ground he could get a signal on his phone. He could hear the battle happening behind him. He ran towards an area with big rock walls in hopes to find a hill to get a signal.

Megatron shoved Arcee aside who was now limping. He tried to finish her off but was distracted by Broadcast blasting at him. Everytime he tried to fire at her or grab her, she would dodge him every time. But Megatron soon caught on to her pattern and was able to give her one quick swat with his back hand. She landed hard into the ground. Megatron smirked as he watched her get up.

"I must say, I'm impressed. Most of you pests would be begging for mercy right now. That was the trouble with you minicons. You were always weak."

This made Broadcast enraged. She deployed here blades and ran towards him. Megatron dodged her attack and smacked her right into a rock. She tried to get up but was to sore. Arcee was motionless as well. Megatron walked away from them and saw Jack's tracks in the dirt. He sneered as he followed them.

Jack kept running as he found a hill hopefully tall enough to get a signal. He remembered being this excited when he first encountered Airachnid. How he wished that he would never have to go through that again. He got to the top of the hill and whipped out his phone. Thankfully, he was able to get a signal. He tried calling base, but no response. He was about to try Ratchet when he heard footsteps. Big footsteps. Even bigger than Arcee's. He knew he was in trouble, but he had to contact the bots somehow. Quickly, he hid his phone in the dirt in hopes that as long as the phone was on the hill, it will still have a signal. Having done that, he ran down the hill and kept running until he came to a dead end. There was a big pile of huge rocks that leaned against the rock wall. At the top was an opening through the wall. If he could climb up, he could hopefully try and return to Arcee and Broadcast. He began climbing up the rocks hoping that his survival training would pay off. He heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. Jack quickly ducked behind a rock as he saw Megatron come around the corner. Megatron scanned the area and walked forward. Jack was over halfway close to the gap.

"I know you're here boy," Megatron shouted out as he guarded the entrance. "you might as well come out and accept your fate."

Jack watched as Megatron pointed his blaster at some rocks and started shooting at them. Jack knew he was trying to scare him out of hiding. Megatron kept on walkingscanning the ground for more tracks. Jack found the chance and started climbing again. He was a few meters from the top when his foot slipped on something and caused one of the smaller rocks to tumble down to the ground. That was enough to catch Megatron's attention as he turned around and glanced up to see Jack. Jack sprinted for the gap. Megatron started firing at the rocks to cause them to cave under Jack. However, Jack was to quick and made it through the gap just as the last rock fell from his feet. He looked at the decepticon who looked upset and kept on moving. Megatron ran towards the fallen rocks and tossing them aside and started climbing up the wall towards the gap. Jack was skidding down the slope of the wall and landed on the ground. He was back on the path he took and ran back towards where he left Arcee and Broadcast. He was almost back into the clearing until he heard a noise behind him. An alien jet flew right in front of him and transformed blocking the path. Megatron grinned as he walked towards the boy.

"You are fast fleshling," he then extended his talons as he reached towards Jack. "But I'm faster."

Just then a blast hit Megatron in the back. He turned around to see Broadcast running towards him blasting at him. He tried firing back but she quickly dodged them. She jumped into the air and kept firing. Megatron knocked her down. She hit the ground hard. Megatron had had enough. He pointed his cannon at the minicon and fired. Jack quickly ran towards Broadcast and knocked her away from the blast. It all went by so fast for broadcast. The next thing she knew was jack now on top of her. He looked down at her with his blue eyes. Why did he do that? She thought to herself. He then let out a groan of pain as he rolled off of her. He was clutching his shoulder. The blast just grazed right by his shoulder when he knocked Broadcast out of the way. Megatron chuckled as he aimed his cannon at both of them.

"Don't you humans have that saying, killing two birds with one stone?"

Jack grimaced as he got up and stood in front of Broadcast. He spreaded both of his arms out to try and block Megatron from Broadcast. Megatron was about to fire until his expression changed. He looked almost, surprised. Jack wasn't sure why until a portal showed up. Out came Optimus and the autobots as they started firing at the decepticon. Megatron started to back off and then sneered at the boy.

"This isn't over."

He then transformed and flew off. Jack felt pain through his shoulder as he clutched it again. Ratchet walked towards them. "Where's Arcee?"

Broadcast slowly got up. "She's unconscious a few clicks south from here."

"What happened?" Optimus asked.

"Megatron attacked us trying to get me himself. He almost killed both of us until you guys showed up. But he looked startled about something else." Jack said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You're hurt as well Jack," Ratchet said as he bends down. "Let me see your shoulder."

Racthet lifted Jack's hand away from it and gasped. "By the allspark."

Everyone was shocked as they caught a glimpse. Jack wasn't sure what everyone was freaked about until he glanced at his shoulder. He was shocked with what he saw. Not only was the skin burned, but it showed another skin.

Cybertonian protoform skin.

**Hopefully it won't take me so long to write the next chapter. Thank you for your patience and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy.**

(Autobot base)

Jack was lost for words.

He couldn't believe it, and it was right there in front of him. It was showing on his shoulder. He couldn't get his eyes off of it as he just looked at it in disbelief. Why? A million questions shot across his mind as he tried to calm himself down. How could he have not known about this? Why hadn't anyone told him what he really was? He always saw himself normal before meeting the autobots. He went to school, he has a job, he walks and talks like everyone else around him, he even had girl troubles like every single teenage boy would have. One day he was a normal kid. The next day, he was a normal kid who met transforming alien robots. And now today, he WAS an alien robot. How could I be a minicon? Does my mom know? Is she even my mom? He felt completely lost.

Soon as Miko and Raf saw it, they were both speechless at first. Miko was then trying to ask him a load of questions, but he kept quiet until she got the picture. Raf mostly stayed quiet to not say anything that might insult Jack in anyway. Ratchet was patching up Arcee as he told her no more driving until she was fully recovered. Broadcast was already patched up and sat down next to Jack. She kept on glancing at his shoulder with amazement. She would look the other way if Jack caught her eying it.

"I guess I'm a minicon like you now," Jack said calmly. "I can't believe I never knew I was different."

Broadcast looked at him with sympathy. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you as one. Normally it's something that stands out."

Jack didn't say anything. Broadcast put her hand on him. "It's going to be okay. You can get through this. I'll be with you the entire time if you have any questions."

Jack looked at Broadcast. He gave her a small smile until he looked the other way again. Broadcast knew this was very hard for him to except. Who knows how long it will be until he gets over it. Just then Ratchet opened up the ground bridge with June driving through it. She hopped out as fast as she could.

"Where's Jack?"

Ratchet nodded towards the boy as June caught a glimpse of him. She saw his protoform skin on his shoulder as she walked towards her son. Jack slowly looked at her. He looked like he was frowning, but his face was emotionless.

"Mom," He said solemnly.

June's face looked guilty as she took a deep breath. "Jack, we need to talk."

Jack straightened his back and looked at her straight in the eyes. His expression didn't change towards June. "Go ahead."

June didn't know what to say. "This is really hard to explain."

"Hey son, guess what? You're an alien robot. How complicating is that? Why have you never told me what I really was?" Jack burst out.

A tear fell from June's eye. "You're right to be mad at me Jack. I shouldn't have kept it from you. I didn't want you to ever feel different."

Jack looked at his mother really hard and then asked her, "What happened?"

June looked into her son's blue eyes. "It was almost seventeen years ago. I worked a late shift at the hospital and drove home late at night. When I was driving, I saw this flash of light across the sky as it landed a few yards in front of the car shaking the ground. I drove towards it and got out to investigate it. When the dust cleared, I found a pod which glowed inside. And inside was a small form of liquid metal almost. It looked so small and I was sure it was living. The pod opened as I reached down to touch it. Soon as I did, I felt a shock which led me unconscious. When I woke up, you were there. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. I decided to raise you as my own and to protect you."

Jack studied his mom really hard. How could he be sure that she was telling him the truth after keeping this a secret all his life? "What about my birth certificate and all of that? What about dad?"

"He was a friend of mine Jack. You knew him as one because he was always with us when you were little. He was well aware of your secret and wanted to keep you safe as well. He was the one who made you a fake birth certificate in case it was ever needed in the future. When he died, I wanted to protect you more by not telling you the truth when you were old enough. He wasn't your biological father, but he was still someone you called dad."

Jack was speechless. All this time he thought he was normal. Now he learns the truth after all these years of hearing lies.

June walked up to him. "I'm so sorry Jack."

She tried to put her hand on him, but he turned away. He got up and walked away. He just wanted to be by himself for a while. Soon as he left the room, everyone was quiet. June sat down as she covered her face and quietly wept to herself. Broadcast wanted to go after Jack, but knew that it was best to let him be for now. After what he did for her today, she wanted to help him in return. No one had ever taken a big risk for her like Jack did. She soon realized she was caring about him after what just happened. Broadcast wanted to help Jack through this and decided to never leave his side through his new change.

Jack was pacing back and forth in a room as he tried to sync everything that he was told. That was only part of his story. What happened in the beginning of it? Why was I in a pod? What does all of this mean? He looked down at his shoulder. It was sparking a little as it glowed the same electric blue that Broadcast had. I'm a robot, he thought to himself as he sat down. He covered his face with his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees.

* * *

><p>(The Nemesis)<p>

Soon as Megatron got back, everyone was expecting him to explode with anger and quickly backed off his path. He didn't. He just kept walking until he approached the main computers where Soundwave was.

"Soundwave, search for the file on The Ark's destruction," Megatron instructed.

Soundwave did so as he brought the file up into the screen. It showed the ship being blown up by The Nemesis. Megatron then told soundwave to leave the room. Once he was alone he looked at the screen carefully as he rewinded the destruction a couple times. He then noticed something moving from outside The Ark. He zoomed in and saw it was an escape pod. He then searched for the pod's tracker for when it first left the ship. It traveled for many cycles until it finally rested. On Earth.

Megatron began laughing. "Who would have known that a minicon would end up here and right in front of me the entire time?"

Megatron then closed the file as he then looked out the huge window on the screen. "As long as the boy doesn't realize what true power he possesses, he will be vulnerable to me."

**Hope you guys liked it and please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry guys for the wait. I have many exams to write and things to do. I luckily found some time today to write out this chapter. Thank you all so much for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

(Jack's POV)

_Jack was nowhere. Everything was pitch black. He couldn't even see his own hands in front of him. He didn't want to move in case he would run into something. It was so quiet that he could only hear himself breathing. Where am I, he wondered as he tried to squint out any shadows or objects. Suddenly he heard gun fire which was followed by a scream. Jack frantically looked around in hopes to point out where the sound came from. All he could see was nothing. He then started to feel a tingle in him which grew stronger and stronger. Then PHHHHHEEEEEEWWWWWW! Before Jack knew it, he was sucked into a powerful force. As he was being sucked, he started to realize something. It felt like he was being carried. Just then a light slowly lit up the darkness revealing the surrounding. It was Cybertron. This was similar to the dream he had before with the chaos. But this time, he felt a part of it. He looked around to find himself in a pod of some sort with a wide glass window. Two bots were moving in front of him as if they were in a hurry. Jack tried to bang on the window to demand for an exclamation, but he couldn't move his body. He was able to glance down and realize he wasn't in his body anymore. The body he was now in was a silver colour which resembled almost a liquid metal. The body was very tiny as well. Jack realized he couldn't do anything but watch and hear what was happening inside the small form. Jack listened carefully as he listened to the two mechs outside of the pod._

"_Hurry. We mustn't let the decepticons get hold of the protoform," the older looking one said. He was a slim bot with purple-red armour with bits of yellow on it. His face plate even has two long silver metal hanging from it like it was a long mustache._

"_Why is this protoform so important to the cons? They have plenty of soldiers and lots of other protoforms hidden away somewhere," the other mech said. He was almost the same size as Optimus and even almost had the same shape. He was even red and blue, only different shades. The only difference was his face plate._

"_This protoform is our only hope to victory. I have never before witness a protoform with such power like this one." _

"_But it's not even fully formed yet. How is something this small suppose to help us?"_

"_There is always more than meets the eye, Ultra Magnus," the older bot then picked up the pod Jack was in and handed it to the other mech. "Don't let it fall into the wrong hands. Protect it with your spark."_

_Ultra Magnus slowly took the pod and looked at the small form. Jack could see compassion expressing on the mech's face plate as he looked back at the older mech. _

"_I will Alpha Trion."_

_Alpha trion, Jack thought. That is the name of Optimus Prime's mentor. Jack watched as Alpha Trion slowly took a step back and ran towards the sound of gunfire. Ultra Magnus clutched the pod as he whispered, "May Primus be with you." He then started running the opposite direction with his hands shielding the pod. Jack wanted to know what was happening as he heard the blasts grow louder and louder. He then noticed that they were approaching a ship. It was huge like the Nemesis, only a different shape and color which was almost a gold colour. Suddenly a blast came from nowhere sending Ultra Magnus flying backwards. He released the pod as Jack was ready for impact._

Jack then awoke. He looked around and realized he never left the room. He was lying on some crates when he awoken. He noticed a big blanket on him which he didn't recognize before dozing off. He looked at his watch. It was morning already. He had slept through the entire night at base. He sat up and stretched. He then looked at his shoulder. It was looking better, but the cybertronian skin was still showing. He sighed as he just turned his head away. He knew this was something he had to get use to whether he liked it or not. He wished he could know more about his past. He stood up and walked out of the room. He noticed Arcee leaving her room and waved to her. She smiled as she walked over to her partner.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Better," Arcee replied. "You?"

"I think so."

Arcee looked at his shoulder and just slightly grinned. "We'll get through it together."

Jack smiled at her as they both walked towards the base.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were gone to pick up Miko and Raf from their homes. Ratchet was giving Broadcast her now daily check up. Optimus was looking at something on the screen before noticing Jack and Arcee.

"Good morning you to," Optimus said facing them. "Nice to see the both of you recovering from yesterday's encounter."

"They are recovered when I say they are recovered," Ratchet said over his shoulder as he set Broadcast down to the ground. "You're next Arcee."

Arcee groaned as she walked towards the doc. Broadcast walked towards Jack. Jack was eyeing his shoulder again.

"It's not that bad," Broadcast said. "Ratchet and your mom can patch it up really well."

Jack just shrugged. "I just can't believe I never noticed I was different."

"There's nothing wrong with being different Jack. I felt the same way as you back on Cybertron. It's not easy trying to be the same as everyone. The only way to get through life is to just except who you are."

Jack smiled at her. Broadcast was right. He just had to except it. "Well now I have another problem." He said.

Broadcast looked puzzled. "What's that?"

Jack looked at her and smiled. "I now have to learn how to be a minicon and defend myself."

Broadcast smiled as she held out her hand. "Just call me coach."

**There you go. Thank you guys for your patience and I hope to update really soon. I'll have Jack have his first battle with a decepticon next chapter and will see what kind of power he has. If any of you have some ideas for this story, just let me know. Thanks and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the wait. I've been spending a lot of time outside in the nice hot sun. Can't wait for summer! Here's chapter 11. Enjoy!**

(The Nemesis)

Airachnid was walking down the hallway collecting her thoughts. She recently heard that Arcee's human partner Jack had discovered a very important truth. A minicon, she smirked. Lord Megatron had been gloating how he could easily offline the techno human with just one blow. Hard to understand why he couldn't do it when Jack was still human. Airachnid walked towards the doorway as she caught a glimpse of the sky which was an ominous grey. She wanted to get back at both Jack and Arcee for the humiliation they caused her, even if it means facing Megatron's fury. She launched herself into the air, transformed into her helicopter form, and flew off.

* * *

><p>(Autobot Base)<p>

"Let's start off with basic training," Broadcast said as she stood beside Jack. She had target marks set up in front of him each at a different angle. "Now the first thing you have to do is deploy your weapons."

Jack just looked at her, and then himself. How was he supposed to know if he has weapons or not. "I don't know how. I don't even know if I have any."

"Oh, you do. Every cybertronian has some type of weapon of their own. You just never looked for it."

She then extended her hands and formed a blaster which was centered in her palm. "Just concentrate."

Jack felt a little silly, but closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. When nothing happened, he looked at Broadcast. "I don't know how."

Broadcast made him continue, and advised him to use emotions or memories to help. Jack tried it. He was then remembering all the dreams he was having about Megatron, the protoform, and Cybertron. They were all starting to pile up in his mind till he felt like he was about to snap. His body jerked and a surge went through his arms down to his hands. He opened his eyes and was amazed. His hands were now blasters with marking that glowed blue. The cannons were on the back of his hands and his fingers were wrapped around what he thought must be a trigger. He looked at Broadcast who was applauding at him with a smile.

"Now you have weapons. Let's see if you know how to use them."

He faced the targets with his arms still extended in front. He looked over the top part of his hand where the cannon were. A small triangular piece stood up as it showed everything that was in front of him. He realized this was able to help him aim better. He looked through the small eye piece until he was clear of a target. He then gripped hard on the trigger. BOOM! Jack skidded back a bit as he fired his first shot ever. The blast didn't just hit the target, it disintegrated it. Jack looked at it ecstatically. He smiled as he continued firing at all the other targets until there was nothing left. Soon as he was satisfied, his hands transformed back as he gave a big smile to Broadcast. She was cheering him as she ran to high five him and soon embraced him in a hug. There was something about that hug that triggered both of them. They realized they were hugging for almost twenty seconds before awkwardly pulling back from each other. Broadcast was the first to talk.

"Okay. That's enough training for now."

They both walked down the hallway back to the main room. Jack was fiddling with the key around his neck. Broadcast noticed it and looked amazed. "That's the key to vector sigma."

Jack held it as he looked down at it. "Optimus entrusted me to safe keep it. Said that it holds a power that could help me in the future. I don't know what though."

"He must really trust you."

"I don't see how."

Broadcast looked at him. "Well you should." They both stopped as they made eye contact with each other. She continued. "I'm still surprised how you came back for me and Arcee and how you saved me from Megatron. Only someone with a good heart does that Jack. Someone who is strong and courageous. That is what you are Jack. I see every reason why Optimus entrusted you such a responsibility."

Jack was about to say something but stopped. He then realized he had to see his mom after their last chat. "I have to go. Something I have to do." He then started walking from Broadcast in a hurry but then stopped. "Hey," he began, "I was uh, wondering if maybe sometime you and I could hang out sometime. Just the two of us maybe go see a movie or something."

Broadcast smiled. "I'd like that."

Jack smiled back as he hurried to where Arcee was. Ratchet was finished with her check up and was putting away his tools.

"Hey Arcee. What the doc say?"

"Grounded, again," Arcee sighed. "Looks like groundbridging for you for a while still." She then smiled, "How's it going with you and Broadcast?"

"Uh, fine." Jack just shrugged as he realized his new weapons. "Check it out." He then transformed his hands into cannons and showed them to Arcee. She looked impressed.

"Just make sure you watch where you aim those," she said.

"Sound like my mom. That reminds me, I have to go see her. Think you can groundbridge me to the hospital?"

Arcee nodded and walked towards the ground bridge.

* * *

><p>Jack walked through and was now standing in a back alley about a few blocks away from the hospital. His mom would be on a break soon. He started walking towards the hospital until he heard a sound. A helicopter. He turned around and saw Airachnid transform and land right in front of him.<p>

"Well, well. If it isn't Jack," she smirked.

Jack started to run. He had to make sure she couldn't be seen by civilians. Airachnid already started firing at him with her webs as he dodged them. He ran and ducked behind a bunch of garbage bins took out his cell phone.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he whispered frantically.

"Jack? It's Broadcast. What's wrong?"

"Airachnid. She's here."

"What? Hang on. Arcee and Ratchet just left a few minutes ago for something. I'll try and reach any of the bots. Just lay low."

Jack hung up the phone soon as he heard Airachnid creeping towards him. She walked on her extra legs which jack always found disturbing.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are."

Jack knew he could never out run her. He had to give the autobots more time. With a big breath he withdrew his cannons. Once Airachnid came in view of his eye piece, he fired. Airachnid screeched a little as the boy leaped out of hiding place and continued firing at her. He fired at one of her legs which made it snap off. Airachnid growled trying to fight the pain as she tried to catch Jack. Jack continued firing. Airachnid knocked over a big beam that was leaning against a wall. It was coming down fast towards Jack. The next thing Jack knew, he was holding himself against a corner of a wall about fifty feet from the ground. He remembered jumping out of the beam's way. How was I able to jump this high he thought. He started thinking he should have joined the track team after all. Airachnid looked up at him and sneered.

"So the rumours are true. You really are a minicon. Well, why don't I just crush you like one?"

She leaped and landed above him. She then lashed at him which made him let go of the wall. He watched as the ground was coming closer and closer. He closed his eyes and had his hands spread out in front of him. He stopped falling, but he didn't hit the ground. He opened his eyes. He was hovering just a few inches from the ground. He tried standing only to have his feet still hovering. Airachnid growled and came down trying to slash at him. He quickly dodged still hovering. His hands were similar to Broadcast's blasters only it felt like they were giving him strong air to hold himself up, as were his feet. He then felt some kind of thrust and shot him right to the top of the wall. If he was an alien robot, he might as well be able to fly. He then flew straight towards Airachnid and started blasting at her. Airachnid waiting for the right moment shot a web at Jack which sent him flying to the wall. He tried to squirm out as Airachnid approached him. She was walking on her two normal legs and had one of her sharp tipped spider legs hovering above Jack.

"So sad that Arcee isn't here to see this. I'll make sure she goes offline slowly," She said as she prepared to strike.

Airachnid didn't even see the blast coming. Something just shot out of Jack like pure energy. He was filled with emotions, rage most likely. He was glowing a bright blue as energy started building up inside of him. He let out a yell as the energy burst right out of him blasting Airachnid a good distance away from him. She was burned all over and was stumbling to get up. She was trying to find balance as she tried to charge towards Jack. Jack was now trying with all his might to get free. He suddenly heard clicking sounds like something was transforming. All of a sudden, he was free and shot at Airachnid. Boom! She went sailing against the wall unconscious.

Jack felt different. He looked down at himself and was astounded. Silver, white, and black armour covered his entire body. He looked more muscular. He could make out his reflection through a big puddle next to him. The under armour was black with silver outer armour over top. A few patches of the armour was white on his knees and elbows, even his helmet had some white. His helm looked like his motorcycle helmet, only it had what looked like audio receptors on it. His face was shielded with a mouth guard and a visor which covered his eyes like a mirror. He moved his joints around testing out his new look. He then heard a cruel laugh as he turned his attention back on Airachnid.

"So, now you have armour. Let's find out how well it can save your hide." She then lunged at him. He jumped into the air and flew right past her. She turned to face him when he gave her a good swing with his fist. She was knocked to the ground instantly. Did I do that, Jack thought as he realized he didn't feel any pain in his fist. Airachnid slowly got up and was about to attack him again when a blue portal opened up beside them. Out came Optimus, Bumblebee, and Broadcast as they started firing at Airachnid. Airachnid then transformed and flew off in a hurry.

* * *

><p>(Autobot Base)<p>

"Sweet! Did you really mash that spider con up?"

Miko immediately threw her questions at Jack as he walked in his new armour. Everyone was asking him what happened as he tried to explain everything. His mom even left work early to see if Jack was okay. She was startled to see him in his armour. He transformed back into human form and walked towards his mom who embraced him tightly.

"Mom," he said calmly. "I'm fine."

"This is my fault. I should have told you..."

"Mom, it's not your fault. You were protecting me and I respect that. Thank you."

June smiled as she hugged her son again. Jack hugged her back and smiled as well. After much discussion, Broadcast approached Jack.

"Congratulations on the armour," She said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"I still don't know how you were able to wound that con so much."

"I don't know it either."

"Well, be careful not to let it get into your head. I don't want you getting hurt," Broadcast said looking concerned.

Jack looked at her and smiled. "I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said.

"You even learned how to fly?"

Jack just shrugged.

"I have never met a minicon who could fly before," she said.

"It was really interesting actually. I think I got the hang of it." He then looked at Broadcast and smiled. Why don't we go flying now? It's dark enough to not stir up attention."

Broadcast looked at him a little unsure. He held out his hand to her.

"I promise I'll never let you go."

**Just a few things to point out. Jack's armour is like Kicker's from TF Energon. I also made his cannons almost similar to Cowboys and Aliens and his flying posture like Iron Man. Just thought I point that out to you guys to get more of a picture of him. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! So sorry for the wait. I just got a job so I am pretty busy most times. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to continue. I just need to find time to write just a little bit at a time so that I can share them with you guys. I wish you all a good summer and a Happy Canada Day for all you Canadians. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Some things you should know is that Airachnid is still working for Megatron and Starscream is still able to transform. I didn't want to just drop those in the story just like that. I hope you still like it anyway.)**

Broadcast had never seen the earth look so beautiful at night. There were many stars out in the desert landscape that shown so bright. The moon was full as it lit up the entire night sky.

Broadcast held on tightly to Jack as they flew through some clouds. She felt safe even though she was 5 000 feet in the air. Her helmet was on so that she could breathe better with the wind blowing hard against them. She was on Jack's back with her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders. She was afraid she might choke him, but he insisted. If they came to turbulence, she would tense up accidently squeezing him to hard. Jack didn't mind at all. It was as if his new armour around his neck was keeping her from suffocating him.

They were flying for about half an hour until they came to a high cliff. Jack slowed down and tried to land gracefully. He stumbled soon as he hit the ground with Broadcast landing on top of him. _Oomph!_ Both landed with a thud.

"I got a learn how to break," Jack chuckled as he helped Broadcast up. "You okay?"

"I've been blown up and shot at," she said with a smile. "That was nothing."

They dust themselves off and transformed back to their human forms. They walked towards the edge and sat down with their feet dangling over the side. The moon was shining bright before them.

"This is nice," Broadcast said.

"My mom used to always do this with me," Jack said then rethinking it. "Hiking though, not the flying part."

Broadcast just chuckled. "You have a good life here you know that?"

Jack just shrugged. "Most of it was just plain normal till I ran into Arcee. Who knew all that normal stuff would just vanish."

"At least it didn't involve surviving for your life."

Jack looked at Broadcast with a solemn look. "Were you really alone?"

Broadcast was silent for a moment and then spoke. "I always told myself to never trust anyone. I was that afraid. It took me a while to convince myself that the autobots were trying to protect me. I didn't even want to trust other minicons. Some would try and join with the cons just to see if they could be spared. Soon as they fulfilled their use they were finished for good. When I joined the autobots, I was always afraid of being seen as the weak link. I just stayed behind alot and trained."

Jack just looked at her. "You? Weak?"

Broadcast looked at him confused.

"The first time I saw you, you were the exact opposite of weak. I saw how you fought Megatron. You knew the risk, but you kept fighting. Someone weak would have just given up, but not you. You're the strongest and courageous being my size I ever met."

Broadcast thought for a moment then asked, "You think I'm strong?"

Jack smiled, "I think you're amazing, inside and out. I see it in your eyes. Your eyes look really beautiful by the way they shine."

For the first time, Broadcast blushed. If the bots found out, they would never stop bugging her about it. "I don't see how."

"Maybe it's because you never heard it from anyone else. It's what I see."

Broadcast was now locked with his eyes. Her head went blank as she leaned towards Jack. Jack started doing the same. Soon as their lips touched, something inside began to form inside them. Jack felt at peace soon as he kissed Broadcast. He couldn't describe it, but he suddenly realizes something new. Something he never felt before.

Soon as Broadcast kissed Jack, she felt all her strength start to build up. She had never felt so happy in her life. All of a sudden, something flashed in her head. Images in her head began to form. She drew herself back a little tried to calm herself. Jack looked concerned.

"You okay?"

Broadcast looked at him. "I remember."

* * *

><p>(Autobot Base)<p>

Broadcast finished explaining the location as Ratchet typed in the coordinates. "Broadcast, Arcee, and I will retrieve the allspark. The rest of you stay here and be ready in case we are in need of back up," said Optimus. Soon as the ground bridge was activated, the three rolled out. Broadcast gave Jack a quick wave before she disappeared.

After the left Miko nudged Jack's arm. "So, how was the date?" she cooed.

"It wasn't a date, but it was fun," Jack said. His face turned a little red.

Miko's grin got bigger. "You kissed didn't you?"

Jack smiled a little. "It just happened just like that."

Miko punched his arm this time. "You dog," she laughed.

"It wasn't like that Miko."

She just chuckled as she flopped on the couch and switched on the tv. Jack sat down beside her and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Jack hit the ground fully secured in the pod. He looked through the glass and saw Ultra Magnus trying to stand up. A dark shadow was walking towards them. Ultra Magnus drew out his weapon as the decepticon leader approached them. <em>

"_Give me the protoform and I shall spare your life."_

"_It wouldn't be worth living if I surrender that easy." Ultra Magnus ran towards Megatron and took the first blow. Megatron blocked it as the two began to brawl. Jack watched as Megatron tossed Ultra Magnus to the side. Megatron was now walking towards the pod, his optics narrowed on Jack. Jack wanted to escape, but he was locked in. Megatron leaned down to try and pick the pod up. Something was building inside of Jack. Soon as Megatron was about to grab him, a burst of light shot out. Jack saw the tyrant fly backwards onto his back. Jack saw that the light was coming from him. It was a light blue light that was glowing all over his body. A strong force was pushing out of him, like he was radioactive. Soon as he calmed down, so did the light in him. Soon as the light faded, so did the vision._

* * *

><p>Jack woke up with a start. It was starting to make sense, the visions were memories. But what happened? How was he able to glow like that? Then he remembered his battle with Airachnid. It was the same energy he experienced during the fight. He remembered being angry and scared when it happened. He could trigger it with his emotions. But why was all this happening now?<p>

* * *

><p>(The Nemesis)<p>

Megatron stormed down the warship. He had had enough of that boy. Not only did Airachnid disobeyed his commands, but the boy found his strength. He remembered the protoform, how it radiated so much power from within itself. Megatron wanted nothing more but to seize it. There were two ways to do it.

Megatron turned and noticed Soundwave approaching him. "Soundwave, what is it?" he demanded. Soundwave's screen showed coordinates somewhere in a desert. There was a faint but growing energy signature on the screen. This slowly grinned as he saw it. "So, it finally revealed its location. It's now my time to take what was rightfully mine."

* * *

><p>Starscream was out trying to gather scraps of energon. He arrived back to his hideout with barely enough energon scraps. The Harvenger was a very quiet ship. That is, until an image popped onto one of the screens. Starscream looked and smiled as he saw the energy level on a certain location.<p>

"Time to claim my prize."

He then transformed and flew off to the coordinates.

* * *

><p>(Autobot Base)<p>

Ratchet was looking at the screen. "Impossible," he muttered.

"What's up Doc?" Bulkhead asked.

The Allspark's energy signature just popped up. How can it when it has been shielded all this time?"

Jack looked at the screen. Sure enough there was an energy signature. A very familiar energy signature.

"What do you suppose woke it up?"

"The only way it could was if something or someone with the same energy signature was close by." Ratchet exclaimed.

The screen was now showing the energy to expand as it soon radiated. Something was beating inside Jack. Almost like a heartbeat, only more vivid. He looked at the screen and realized that the waves from the energy was moving at the same beat. It finally hit Jack. The blue light, the energy signature, everything.

"Ratchet," Jack said, "I think I know where the other Allspark signature is."

Ratchet looked at him confused. "You do?"

"I think I have it."

**I'll try to write the next chapter soon. It might take time with my new job, but I'm sure I can finish this story. Thank you for your patience. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! So sorry for the long wait. I was hoping on finishing this chapter sooner but ended up going traveling for most of the summer. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy!**

"How are we suppose to squeeze down there?" Arcee asked.

The trio stood outside the small entrance of the cave. It was now evening and the sky was already rolling in some dark clouds.

"There is a bigger entrance on the other side. The problem is it is way up on a cliff. It's too steep to climb it." Broadcast said.

"Then we'll just have to make our own entrance," Optimus said. He aimed his blaster at the small entrance and fired. A big dust of dirt filled the air as rocks tumbled from the cave. The hole was now twice its original size.

"It'll have to do," Arcee said as she started crawling through the entrance. Broadcast and Optimus followed after her. Arcee glanced at Broadcast who was now catching up to her.

"So, how was the first date?"

"Oh, uh ok I guess."

"You know, ever since you came, Jack's been asking a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Hey, I think we're coming to a clearing." Arcee said. Sure enough, they crawled right into a clearing big enough for the two big autobots to stand. Broadcast walked over to the pile of rocks and pushed them aside. A blue light shown in front of her.

"That's odd. It shouldn't be active," Broadcast said as she pulled it out.

Just then a noise filled the room. The next thing they knew, the cave filled up with dust, outlining different shapes through the cloud. The bots quickly withdrew their weapons as Megatron transformed into robot mode along with his decepticon army.

* * *

><p>(Autobot Base)<p>

"Decepticon signatures are at the other bot's location," Ratchet said while working on the monitor. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee. Prime may need back up. Prepare to ground bridge."

"I'm going too," Jack said.

"No, you're not," Ratchet argued.

"It's because of me that the allspark got activated. Broadcast and Arcee need me."

"If it's true that you possess the power of the allspark, then you would be at a greater risk than the others. Besides, you've never even been in combat before."

"I fought against Airachnid."

"Yes, one decepticon. We're talking about an army here Jack."

"I'M NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND WATCH THEM GET HURT!"

"Listen Jack! You're not fully trained or fully skilled enough to even think about being sucked into this war. The last thing we need is for you to get killed. Now stay here!"

The ground bridge started as all three remaining autobots prepared for departure. "Rafael, we'll need you to contact Agent Fowler and Ms. Darby in case of any emergencies. We need you humans for communication at base."

"Got it," said Raf.

Soon all three disappeared into the ground bridge leaving the human kids alone. While Raf was contacting Agent Fowler, Jack was pacing back and forth. So what if he didn't have enough training, the autobots needed his help. He then banged his fist lightly to his forehead realizing he was turning into Miko. Still, it didn't seem right to do nothing.

Raf got off the communication link. "Fowler and Ms. Darby should be driving here asap."

"Another night together no doubt," Miko cooed. She looked at Jack who was pacing back and forth muttering to himself.

"Dude, relax. The autobots can totally take care of themselves."

"How do you know if Broadcast isn't hurt right now? She might need back up or something. Why didn't I try to convince her not to go? This is all my fault, if I..."

Miko stopped him by holding her hand up to his face. "Jack, she's been fighting a lot longer then you have. Just relax."

Jack took a breath and slouched on the couch with his arms leaning on his legs. He had a zoned expression on his face. Miko sighed as she sat next to him.

"I know you like Broadcast. It's normal to feel concerned for her."

"I don't think I just like her Miko."

Miko leaned over to hear Jack more.

"Remember what the autobots use to tell us? About spark bonds and all that stuff?"

Miko nodded.

"They said that once you see that certain someone, you just know. When I first saw Broadcast, I saw a flash of my life, but with her. And today when we kissed, I felt like I was reconnected to something, as if she's my other half."

Miko just looked at him for a moment. "So, you're saying Broadcast could be your bond mate?"

Jack looked up. "I just feel really happy around her and at peace. I... I think she's the one."

Miko grinned from ear to ear. "Well, what are you telling me for. You should just bridge over and tell her how you feel."

Jack looked at her. "I'm not going to just drop in the middle of a battle and just blurt it out. Besides, I don't even know if she feels it like I do."

"Well, if you feel it, wouldn't she have?"

"It depends. It could have been just my own imagination about it."

"Then ask her."

* * *

><p>(Cave)<p>

"Optimus Prime. Funny how we keep running into each other like this."

Optimus, Arcee, and Broadcast withdrew their weapons as the decepticon leader snarled at them. Broadcast quickly put the strap over her shoulder and the satchel closed tightly. She was not going to leave the allspark out of her sight again.

"You might as well surrender Optimus, seeing how you are outnumbered. You three don't really think you could defeat all my troops now do you?"

"We can with all six of us," a voice boomed as Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee rolled in. They transformed and withdrew their weapons. "Thought we crash your party," Bulkhead said with a smile.

"Nice timing," Arcee commented.

Megatron glared at them as he smirked. "Eliminate them!"

The entire cave soon became a gong show. Arcee and Broadcast were fighting together against a bunch of troopers, Bulkhead was stuck fighting Breakdown (I know he got torn to bits in crossfire, but thought since Starscream can still fly in this story, Breakdown might as well live.), Ratchet and Bumblebee we up against Knockout and some more troopers, and Optimus vs Megatron.

A few troopers tried to make a grab for Broadcast's satchel, only to get shot at by her. She looked around to see more decepticons charging towards her. _Can't get any worst,_ she thought as she fired at another trooper.

* * *

><p>(Autobot base)<p>

"Not good," Raf gulped.

Jack and Miko who were talking on the sofa walked towards the youngest. They looked at the screen and saw an object heading towards the bots location.

"What is it?" Miko asked.

Rafael typed in to try and zoom in on the object. After much adjusting, they were able to get a clear picture on what it was. Or actually, **who** it was.

"Starscream!" all three of them said.

Raf kept typing. "Judging by his speed, he should be there in..." he gulped, "not even half a minute."

Jack couldn't take it anymore. He felt the allspark power ignite in him. He transformed into his armour behind the two. His eyes (or now optics) were blazing electric blue.

"Open the groundbridge."

**Hope you guys liked it. I'm thinking maybe two or three more chapters then it will be finished. Please Review! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Just a heads up, I recently put up a poll on my profile page asking if I should do a sequel to this story. It would be nice to get each of your opinions on this idea. If you choose yes, feel free to send some ideas to me for a sequel like story lines or new characters or anything else you can think of. I would really appreciate it. Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

CLASH!

Optimus threw down his blade against Megatron's. Both were in a tight lock trying to knock each other down. Megatron was starting to put more and more pressure against Optimus causing the prime to skid back a little. Megatron grinned as malice spread across his face plate.

"You know, I was really looking forward to running into the boy again. I've heard he's been making good progress with his new...abilities." Megatron gave his opponent a shove, causing Optimus to stumble back. "I was hoping I could witness it, before I crush him," Megatron continued as he charged towards Optimus with his blade ready to strike.

Optimus quickly thinking dodged Megatron and knocked the tyrant down to the ground. Megatron threatening him was one thing, but threatening Jack was a major difference to Prime. Megatron got up and continued to strike at Optimus.

Broadcast was fighting alongside Arcee as they watched each other's back. Broadcast still having the satchel around her, jumped into the air and let out a shower of ammo at the cons. One by one, eradicons dropped down out cold. Arcee who was fighting with her blades slashed a con in the face leaving a big gash. Arcee looked around and saw more troops heading towards them.

"Broadcast, you have to get the allspark back at base," Arcee shouted as she started firing.

"I can't just abandon you guys like this," Broadcast argued.

"We'll be fine. Now go!"

Broadcast took one last shot before making a run for the entrance. She almost reached it until a huge figure landed in front of her. She looked up in shock as Starscream approached her. Starscream noticed the satchel.

"I'll be taking that," he said as he swiped at Broadcast. She dodged him and ran between his legs. She didn't stop running. She could hear footsteps running behind her. _Scrap_, she thought. She finally saw the moon light shining through the exit as she kept on running closer and closer. She could see the sky more clearly now.

_Wait a minute. Moonlight? Sky?_

Once she got to the mouth of the cave, she slowed down. She had run down the wrong tunnel. She gaped as she looked over the edge of the hundred meter cliff. _Not good._ She then heard a low chuckle behind her as she turned to see the seeker blocking the cave entrance.

"What's the matter? Can't fly?" Starscream smirked.

Broadcast started firing at him causing him to flinch a little. But Starscream was too quick for her. He dodged a fire attack and shot about a foot away from her. Broadcast landed just almost half way over the edge as she tried to grip something so not to fall over. Starscream tried to grab her, but she quickly rolled to the side and got up. She tried to attack first, but was knocked to the ground by Starscream's talons. The strap of the satchel was sliced off as Broadcast landed on her back. She moaned as she tried to fight the pain. Starscream picked up the satchel with a grin of triumph. He turned it upside down and held out his other servo as a cube landed in it.

"Atlas, the allspark is mine to control," Starscream laughed evilly. It glowed brighter as he held it up towards the sky. All of the sudden, the wind began to pick up as dark clouds formed above them. Lightning flashed all around the same white colour as the allspark was now.

"I can feel its power pulsing in my servo," Starscream grinned. He looked down at broadcast who was trying to get up. He smirked as he approached her. "Now, let's see what damage it can really do,"Starscream said as he pointed it towards Broadcast, "Starting with you."

"Hey!"

Starscream and Broadcast turned around to see a silver minicon standing twenty feet beside them. He had his blaster aimed at Starscream's head.

"Jack?!" Broadcast cried out.

Starscream looked puzzled. "Wait a minute. Jack, as in Arcee's human pet?" he chuckled, "You're a minicon?"

"Just put the allspark down and step away from her," Jack warned.

"Well, well," Starscream said as he kept pointing the glowing cube at Broadcast, "Look who's trying to be a hero with his new get up. I doubt you even know what you are doing."

Jack was getting mad. "Just put the cube down," he said as he kept his cannon up, "I'm serious."

"Oh, so am I boy," Starscream sneered as he pointed his missile at Jack and fired.

Jack dodged it but couldn't escape the blast. Boom! He was knocked down hard. _Really should have thought this through_, he thought as he tried to get up. Starscream was about to fire again until Broadcast started firing at him.

"Give back the allspark," she demanded.

Starscream then transformed and hovered in front of her. "Sorry, but you lost."

He fired at her and flew to the top of the cave. Broadcast was too close to the edge when she was hit and fell over the edge.

"No!" yelled Jack.

Jack ran and jumped off the edge. He dived towards Broadcast and grabbed her. Then using the blaster from his feet, he tried slowing them down before hitting the ground. Once they made it, Jack set Broadcast down. She was hurt really bad.

* * *

><p>Starscream landed and took the allspark out of his cockpit. The cube glowed brighter as it caused the seeker's spark chamber to open. Starscream placed it inside as it continued to glow brighter. Soon as his spark chamber closed, Starscream began to glow himself. His optics turned from crimson red to now a silver white. He laughed evilly as bolts shot out of his servos up into the sky.<p>

"No one can stop me now!" he shouted, "No one!"

* * *

><p>Everyone inside the cave seized their attacks as the cave began to shake. Everyone looked around wondering what was happening.<p>

"(What is it, an earthquake?)," Bumblebee asked.

"No," Optimus answered. "Someone now has possession over the allspark."

* * *

><p>Jack looked up to the peak of the cave top. Clouds were spiraling over it as lightning flashed alround the ominous sky. Jack picked Broadcast up and set her down along the side of the gorge.<p>

"Wait here," Jack said.

Broadcast grabbed his arm. "Are you crazy? You can't go and fight. You're not strong enough yet," she argued. She clutched her side where she was badly wounded.

"I have to. I have the allspark in me. That's why it's energy went off which led Starscream and the decepticons here. I have to do something."

"Jack, let me go with you. I'm fine," she lied.

"I can see the pain in your eyes. I can't stand to see you like this. I need to know that you'll be safe."

"Why do you care Jack," she asked as she frowned at him, "Why do you care what happens to me. No one besides the autobots, not even other minicons, has cared about what happens to other minicons."

"Because," Jack said as he was now holding her hand. "I love you."

Broadcast's spark almost skipped a beat. She was lost for words. _He loves me, _she thought.

"Please. I have to do this alone."

Broadcast slowly nodded. "Okay. But be careful."

Jack smiled, "I will."

They let go of each other as Jack backed away and took off. Broadcast watched as he flew off back towards the cave. She knew she wasn't wrong the moment she met him. Jack truly was her spark mate.

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review and please if you have any share your ideas. Thanx! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait. This chapter is kind of long, but I hope you really enjoy it. This is the second last chapter of this story and I hope to write the last one soon. Here we go!**

Inside the cave, the ground began to rumble.

A strange piercing sound filled the room, causing every bot and con to cover their audio receptors. Troopers were trying to duck and cover from the tumbling rocks of the cave crashing down on top of them. A blast came from nowhere, creating a gaping hole in the roof revealing who was responsible. Starscream laughed as he swooped down to the center. He was glowing all over his body, including his optics which shined the most.

"Thought I drop in," he sneered as his servos began to flame up with light.

Megatron's optics glowed red with anger as he glared at the former commander of the decepticons. "You dare show your face to me Starscream. Big mistake." He pointed his talon at the rouge jet. "Finish him!" he commanded.

Several troopers began firing, only to have each blast fail at wounding the seeker. Starscream chuckled as he flung a huge fire ball at the vehicons, causing all of their systems to fry. More vehicons tried, but none of them prevailed.

"Fools! Is that the best you got?" Starscream grinned as he continued to scorch more vehicons.

Megatron grew furious. No way was he going to lose to someone as pathetic like Starscream. He raised his cannon and aimed it at the seeker. He fired, only for Starscream to catch it. Megatron's optics went wide.

Starscream grinned as he held the purple flaming plasma ball in his servo. "Think fast," he said as he chucked it back at Megatron. BAM! The decepticon leader went flying across the cave. Dark energon was leaking from his mouth as he wiped it off.

Starscream was about to fire at him, only to be plowed by Optimus. Quickly thinking, he shoved his servos between him and the prime and shot Optimus right off of him. Starscream got back up and was about to strike at prime with his sharp talons. Amo started firing at him as the autobots tried to protect their leader. Their shots failed as Starscream glowed brighter, releasing a huge wave of energy to shoot right towards them. The impact was too great as all the autobots were knocked down. Megatron came up behind Starscream and slashed him back a little. He was about to strike again, only to have Starscream grab his wrist. Starscream started to bend it back slowly as the decepticon leader sneered in pain.

"I'm really going to enjoy this," Starscream grinned.

* * *

><p>Jack flew back up the cliff. He needed a strategy of some sort. <em>Think Jack, think.<em> He looked down over the edge and gasped. The cave, the edge, the storm?! This was all in his nightmare. It was all coming true. He then realized, if he doesn't do something soon, the autobots will die. Jack didn't know what to do.

Just then a shock hit Jack. He felt paralyzed in place as everything went black. The next thing he knew, he was in space moving at hyper speed. A bright light shot out as it surrounded Jack. When Jack was able to see, he found himself what looked like Cybertron. It looked like he was standing in a council room of some sort. A ray of light was shining out of the huge circularly designed window behind a huge stand. Just then, twelve figures stepped out from the shadows around Jack. All of them were taller than Optimus, and had the exact same cybertronian marking on them. Optimus said it was the marking of the primes. The one in front of him walked forward.

"We have been watching you Jackson Darby, for a long, long time" he said.

Jack, now seeing the bot more clearly gasped. "You're Alpha Trion."

Alpha Trion smiled, "I am indeed. And now it is time to know who you are."

Jack was confused.

Alpha Trion continued, "You were given this power for a reason Jack. It is very rare for a being to receive such responsibility. When you were created, Primus bestowed his blessing over you. His own power."

"I don't understand. How is it that I'm connected to the allspark?" Jack asked.

"Because only a being with the power of Primus can connect with the allspark. Once you feel it, you can harvest it, and move on to your destiny. The key Optimus gave you will guide you. He knew your destiny, which is why he gave you possession over the key.

"What is my destiny?"

"That is something you will learn on your own young one," Alpha Trion said as he knelt down. "Just know that you have a choice to except it or not."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Jack asked.

"We wanted to wait until you were ready to fully except the truth. Your dreams were sent by us to show you what happened, and what is yet to happen. Megatron will go after you, but only when he finds the opportunity. You must learn how to defend yourself from any means necessary."

Jack was beginning to feel a little pressured. "Why me?"

"You were created for a reason Jack. Primus saw goodness in you. It wasn't an accident that you arrived on Earth. This was so you would become human, to feel and to care like one. You have fought along the autobots and were willing to sacrifice so much just for them. You had the courage to face any demon that was threatening your friends. These are the virtues of a leader. With them, you are stronger as ever. Just listen to your spark, and it will guide you."

Jack was lost in thought for a moment. He was thinking about all those times he had to confront danger, how he tried to protect his friends. His mom, Raf, Miko, Arcee, Optimus, and...Broadcast. It was them that made him stronger. And he was willing to keep fighting for him. He looked at Alpha Trion and nodded with confidence.

Alpha Trion stood up. "Return now to your friends. It is up to you to save them. And another thing. Once harvested, the power of the allspark can only be used twice. We wish you well Jackson Darby. And remember... you have a choice."

All of a sudden the light flashed again. Jack, who closed his eyes, opened them and found himself back at the cave. He then heard a crash from inside. He took a deep breath and pulled the key out. _He said if I harvest the allspark, I meet my destiny. But, am I really ready? _ Another crash came along with cries. Jack gaped as he heard the familiar cries of the autobots. _No._ If he didn't do it, his friends would die. Jack gripped the key and shut his eyes tight. What choice did he have?

* * *

><p>BAM! Megatron was thrown to the ground. Optimus tried to attack Starscream with his blade, but only to be knocked away. Knockout and Breakdown even tried to take the seeker down, only to both get sucker punched. All of the autobots and decepticons finally decided to attack at once as they charged towards Starscream. Starscream then glowed so bright that no one could even see him. A huge blast of energy shot out as everyone was sailed into the walls. No one made a move.<p>

Starscream laughed in triumphed. "Tremble now in the presence of Starscream!"

Megatron tried to get up, but couldn't as the seeker approached his grinning. "Now, to end this," Starscream said as he aimed his missile at Megatron.

Just then a blast hit him in the helm. The seeker turned around to see Jack flying into the room and landing on the ground. Starscream sneered, "Haven't you learned your lesson yet boy." He then started walking towards Jack.

Jack stood up and stood his ground. He glared at the seeker. "I can't allow you to hurt anyone Starscream."

Starscream laughed as he formed a white fireball in his servo. Arcee turned her head and saw Jack standing in place. "Jack," she tried to say, but was in so much pain.

"You want to be difficult?" Starscream grinned as he held up the flame, "Fine. Be that way!" Starscream threw the fire ball at Jack. Jack dodged it, but nearly got hit by another one Starscream threw at him. One shot right in front of him, causing him to land on his back from the impact. Starscream laughed as he was about to light a big one between both his servos. Jack quickly took out the key and held it in his hand. _I have to do it, for the bots, for Broadcast._ He then tried to reach the cube from inside Starscream. Sure enough, he felt its connection.

"Any last words," Starscream sneered.

"Just four," Jack said as he held the key out towards Starscream. The key then began to glow, causing Starscream to stop in his tracks. "Kiss your powers goodbye."

The beam from the key shot into Starscream. Jack could feel the power of the allspark flowing into the key. Starscream looked shocked as his power was draining from him. "No!" The drainage was so great that he felt weak and collapsed to the ground.

The beam shot back into the key which was now growing white. He now had to get rid of it. Or use it. _Remember... you have a choice._ Alpha Trion's words echoed in his head. Was he ready for his destiny? What would it be like?

Starscream was groaning as he tried to get up. Jack knew he had to decide quick. He looked around. Everyone was still too weak to fight off the seeker, even together. He knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath and sighed. He removed his helm showing his human face. The face of Jack Darby. Son of June Darby, ally of the autobots, and a human/ cybertronian. He closed his eyes as he held the key close to him. Wind began to swirl around him as the key glowed brighter. Jack felt the key open his spark chamber, revealing what looked like his spark. He brought the key in and locked it into his spark. Jack felt a surge through his body. He felt light reflecting out of his eyes as the wind swirled faster and faster. He felt strange, like he was... growing. He then heard the voice of Alpha Trion in his head. "_The key is your matrix. With it, you hold the wisdom of the primes. You have chosen your destiny, and will face many challenges. Just listen to your spark, and follow it. From this day forward, you will not be known as Jackson Darby, but by your true given name... Rodimus Prime."_

_A Prime? _Jack thought, "_That is my destiny?"_ Jack felt his spark as if it was expanding inside him. He began to feel changes in his body as the light slowly faded away. The wind died down as he started to regain his vision. Something was different. He felt as if he was now standing on high ground in the cave. He saw Starscream get up as he turned to look at Jack. Horror filled the seekers optics as he murmured "Impossible."

Jack glanced down. He was at least fifty feet taller. His armour was still silver and blue, but now seemed to have a few strips of a burgundy red. And he looked... muscular, like he could be a muscle car. He looked on his chest and saw the autobot symbol right on top of his spark chamber. He looked back at the seeker and positioned himself to fight. The autobots and decepticons looked up to see the new prime right in front of him.

"By the allspark," Ratchet murmured.

"Jack?" Arcee said dazed.

Starscream quickly got up and yelled in rage as he tried to attack the prime. Jack/Rodimus quickly dodged him and knocked the seeker back. Starscream staggered back as the bot approached him.

"If you know what's best for you Starscream, you leave now," he said as he aimed his blaster at the rouge.

Starscream shrieked as he transformed. "This isn't over!" he yelled as blasted off out of the cave and into the distance.

The autobots got up and stared at Jack. The young prime with drew his blaster and stood in front of them. The sun was now rising as its rays shined through the hole in the roof which casted over Jack's new body.

Megatron, Knockout, and Breakdown staggered back as their ground bridge appeared behind them. The two limped through with Megatron still behind.

"Congradulations boy," Megatron grinned evilly. "Just know that you've become a bigger target to me."

Having said that, the decepticon leader staggered through the portal as it disappeared.

**And there it is! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**And here is the last chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

The autobots gathered around the new prime.

His helm was still the same, except for his face plate which resembled a lot like his human face, but still cybertronian. He looked to be about ten feet shorter then Optimus as the Prime stood beside him and placed his servo on Jack's shoulder.

"You have made a difficult sacrifice today Jack. We owe you our respect," Optimus said.

Bulkhead chuckled, "who would have guessed there was more to Jack than meets the eye."

Jack smiled a little. But it soon faded a bit. "I'm not so sure if I'm even ready. My mom... what will she say? I can't live like a human anymore."

"Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing Jack," Optimus said as he met Jack's gaze. "You may have not known you were ready, but the Primes knew it was time. And with your permission, I would like to be your mentor."

Jack looked up at Prime almost with excitement, "I would be honoured."

Optimus smiled.

Jack then realized something. "Broadcast."

Without saying anything else, he darted out of the cave with the others following behind him. Broadcast was still laying in the same spot where he left her. However, she wasn't moving. Jack looked horrid.

"Broadcast. It's me. Please, you have to open your eyes."

She didn't respond. Jack looked down at her wound. A pool of energon lay beside her. She lost so much that she became unconscious.

"Ratchet!" Jack screamed as he tried to wake Broadcast up.

Ratchet rushed over and scanned her. He shook his head. "It's no use. She lost too much energon. We can't move her back to base either without her losing more."

Jack felt like his heart break. He bent down and mourned over the minicon. The autobots surrounded them, all silent.

Just then, Jack heard a voice. "_Once you harvest the allspark, you can only use it twice_." Jack straightened himself. "It's not over for her." He then opened his chest plate and revealed the key (matrix). _It's the only way I can save her,_ Jack thought as he bend over top of Broadcast. A beam shot out of him and directly into Broadcast's spark chamber. Slowly, her wound began to heal. Just then, she began to grow. A bright light surrounded her as she continued to expand. The light was so bright it was almost blinding. Once it faded, there laid a beautiful femme autobot where the minicon once was.

Just like Broadcast, she looked petite. Slim, strong, and breathe taking. She looked to be a little bit taller than Arcee. Her armour still looked the same, with her turquoise colour plus some gold highlights (from her blonde hair). Her face plate looked like her human face as well in a cybertronian form. It was still the same round heart shape face she had. The autobot symbol was placed right on both of her shoulders.

The beam vanished as Broadcast's spark chamber closed. Everyone looked for a sign of movement. Nothing. Jack leaned closer to her face plate and whispered softly to her. "Please come back. I love you. I need you more than ever right now. Please. Try and listen to my voice." He felt himself begin to cry. "I love you."

Everyone bowed their heads down as Jack continued to weep. Just then, a servo touched Jack's face plate. He opened his optics as he saw Broadcast's open. She smiled as her servo stroked the side of Jack's face plate. "And I love you, Jack Darby," she said.

Jack smiled big as he embraced the small femme in his arms. He had never felt so happy before in his life. Everyone cheered as Jack and Ratchet helped Broadcast up. She looked at herself astonished and then at Jack. "How, are we now ...?"

Arcee stepped in. "Jack has just been named a Prime."

Broadcast looked at him. "What?!"

"The key card. I had to stop Starscream by harvesting the allspark in it. I had no choice but to use it on myself."

"He then had to use it on you. You lost so much energon, we thought you weren't going to make it," Bulkhead added.

"(Hopefully that answers your question)," Bumblebee said.

Broadcast looked at Jack. Jack approached her as he held her servos. "Broadcast. I'm really sorry if you are uncomfortable being a full cybertronian. I didn't know what else to do."

Broadcast smiled at him. "I don't care if I turned into a four eyed green Martian. As long as I'm with you, I'm complete."

Jack smiled as he drew her in closer. The next thing they knew, their lips were locked together. A spark ignited inside them. They could feel each other's thoughts and feelings. They both were complete as their spark bond sealed together. They were truly meant for each other.

* * *

><p>(Back at base)<p>

Every human at base were shocked. A million questions were thrown at them (about 100 000 from Miko). Once everyone was caught up, Jack had to talk to his mom alone. She was very quiet, and Jack couldn't blame her.

"Wow. Prime. I'm happy for you Jack." She said. She sounded very solemn.

"Mom. I know it's hard. I had to do it in order to save the bots. I'm sorry."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Don't be sorry. I'm truly proud of you. You truly have grown up the way I hoped you would." She smiled as she wiped away her tears.

"I love you mom," Jack said smiling back.

"I love you too honey," June said. Then she put on her over protective mother look. "Which is why I'm going to visit you every single day to make sure you don't get hurt."

Jack just chuckled. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't stop being my mom."

June smiled again and hugged her son's giant servo. "I promise."

Jack loved his mom's hugs. Even though he was now a giant robot, he still enjoyed it. He looked down and saw something on his mom's finger.

"What is that?"

June smiled bigger as she held up her left hand revealing the big diamond ring. "Will proposed."

Jack grinned. "When did that happen?"

"Just tonight. I hope you're okay with it."

"I'm happy for you. And Fowler."

"Thanks Jack," June said.

They both stepped in to join the others. Broadcast walked towards Jack. "So, how did your mom take it?"

"She's fine. I just don't want her to feel like I'm abandoning her."

"Broadcast wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you're not that kind of Prime."

Jack smiled. "Prime. I don't know if I'll ever get use to being called that."

"I think it has a nice ring for you," Broadcast smiled as she kissed Jack. They both shared smiles together.

Miko then approached them. "So, what's your new prime name?"

Jack looked at her and everyone else who was looking at the Prime. "Rodimus," he said, "Rodimus Prime."

"I like it," Miko said.

"Suits you," Fowler said.

"If it's alright, I would like to still be called Jack," Jack said.

Optimus approached him and smiled. "Of course it's alright to keep your human name. It's what makes you who you are."

"It'll be easier for me as well," Arcee stated.

Jack gave her a grin. Arcee was still his guardian, and his partner. Arcee then thought of something. "By the way, you two still need to find Earth base forms."

Jack and Broadcast both exchanged glances and smiled.

* * *

><p>(The next day)<p>

"You ready Darby," Broadcast said.

"Whenever you are beautiful," Jack grinned.

Both were set right in front of a wide desert road. No cars could be seen miles away.

They then transformed into vehicle mode. Jack was a silver and black 2012 Ford Boss with burgundy stripes along the side. Broadcast was a turquoise 2012 Sport Suzuki Swift with her gold highlights for the rims.

Both started their engines. The autobots and humans right behind them cheering them on.

"Show no mercy Broadcast," Miko shouted.

"You can do it Jack," Raf yelled.

"Go Jack," Arcee cheered.

"On the count of three," Broadcast said, "One... THREE!"

She then took off leaving Jack behind. "HEY!" Jack yelled as he accelerated towards her. The bots and humans continued to cheer as both new autobots drove toward the horizon, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. <strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I still have my poll on my profile for a sequel to this if you like. Though I do hope on writing another story that is not connected to this one. Not sure what to do with it yet, but I want to wait till the end of the season 2 finale to know for certain what I want to write. I hope you guys do vote for a sequel or not. Thank you all for your reviews and your ideas and support. I hope to write more stories soon for you all. **

**Please review and don't forget to vote.**


End file.
